


Dread Wolf Take Her

by Oh_Grey_Warden



Series: Elia Lavellan and Solas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dragon Age DLC Trespasser Spoilers, Dragon Age Lore, Dragon Age Spoilers, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Grey_Warden/pseuds/Oh_Grey_Warden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elia Lavellan was thrown into the heap of the Inquisition and with everything she is going through she finds comfort with the mysterious Elven mage, Solas. The more time she spends with him the more she is drawn into him. </p>
<p>What's the old Dalish curse? "May the Dread Wolf take you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elia

It was all a blur, a huge painful blur. The last thing Elia remembered was the explosion that her mark caused when she closed the breach in the sky, but was it enough? Before Elia could process what had happen she blacked out. She tossed and turned in her sleep until she heard someone calling her in her sleep. 

 

“Everything is alright.”

 

Who was talking to her? The mysterious figure started to appear in her dream. It held out its hand towards her. Elia took its hand hesitantly and felt her body being pulled forward. The force against her body was huge, as if she was falling. 

 

Elia shot her eyes open and sat up in a cold sweat. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest and she felt tightness around her chest. She looked around the unfamiliar room and tried to grip on where she was. The room was warm and well-lit from the roaring fire. She could see medicine bottles and bowls sitting on the table next to her. Her robes and staff were lying near the door. Elia swung her legs over the bed and placed her hands over her face to try and control her breathing. 

 

“Oh!”

 

Elia looked up to see a startled young elven girl staring at her in awe. She dropped her box, of what seemed to be healing bottles, and just froze in place.

 

“Your worship! You’re awake!”

 

Elia raised her eyebrow at her. Your worship? Why in Theadas was she calling her that? The young girl got on her knees and began to bow before her. Elia tried to stop her but it was too late. She looked down at her hand and stared at the pulsing green light that shown from her hand.

 

“What… happened?”

 

Elia looked back at the young woman who got back up on her feet and started to panic frantically, as if she had forgotten to do something. 

 

“L-lady Cassandra asked to be told when you were awake!”

 

“But-“

 

“Right away she said!”

 

And with that the young woman bolted for the door as fast as she could. Elia got up on her feet and stretched her body about. She lifted her arm to inspect her hand once again. It still felt odd, like a low buzzing feeling that shot through her arm and rippled through the rest of her body. Elia walked over to the water basin and quickly washed her face. As she looked up she took a look at herself in the small mirror in front of her. Elia brought her fingers to her face and traced her Vallasin markings that were on her skin. Her green eyes trailed along the shape of her face, then finally reaching her pointed ears.

 

“I’m not anyone special, just a Dalish elf. Why did she address me like that?”

 

She was still confused as to what had happened. The young woman mentioned the Seeker, Cassandra who isn’t really found of her. Elia felt a chill run along her left arm then it struck through her hand, the mark twitched and pulsed. She still doesn’t remember how she got this mark or how she got here. The last thing Elia remember was being asked scout the meeting between mages of the Circle and the Templars, then she woke up a prisoner and a giant hole in the sky.

 

Elia needed to find out what was going on. It was clear she wasn’t a prisoner anymore, something else must be happening. She picked up her robes and threw them around her body. Finally she picked up her staff and opened the door slowly. Elia poked her head out to make sure there was no danger, and there wasn’t. As she stepped out the people around her stopped what they were doing and just stared at her. 

 

Elia made her way through the people and headed towards the Chantry, the Seeker must be over there. The closer she got to the building the more people gather around to see her, some even bowed to her. All Elia could do was smile and hope her confusion wasn’t showing on her face. As she made her way into the Chantry she could hear shouting coming from the door at the end of the hall.

 

“For all you know she intended it to be this way!”

 

“She saved us! She is not threat to us any longer.”

 

Elia took a breath and gave a small knock against the wooden door. It caused the shouting and arguing to stop. There was a long pause until she finally heard Cassandra’s voice allowing her to enter the room.

 

\--

 

Elia sat on a large rock that was tucked away on the side of the Chantry building. At least here she was hidden away from all the curious looks and doubtful glares she was receiving from the people of Haven. It was all too much for her. The mark, the explosion, the hole in the sky, the mysterious killer of the Divine, and now her new title, the Herald of Andraste. As soon as she heard it, she couldn’t believe it. How can they think she was any of importance, let alone call a Dalish elf the Herald of Andraste. 

 

Elia kicked the powdered snow about and around her boots. She heard someone approaching her from behind. It was probably another Chantry priest coming to question her intentions. Elia took a breath and tried to put her best face on. As she turned she was surprised to see the Elven mage she met alongside Cassandra. He smiled at her and asked if he could sit with her. Solas was his name and he was not like any other elf she had known. Elia shyly gave a nod and moved over to make room for him to have a place to sit.

 

“The chosen of Andraste. A blessed hero sent to save us all.”

 

“I’m no hero, really.”

 

Solas gave her a look that Elia could not read and paused for a moment. 

 

“I’ve journeyed deep into the fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of the lost civilizations. Every great war has its heroes, I’m just curious of what kind you’ll be.”

 

Elia raised her eyebrow at him. He journeyed into the fade? What did he mean by that? Elia had gone into the fade in her dreams, but seeing others dream? That was something she had not heard of. 

 

“What did you mean by dreams of lost civilizations?” Solas gave a small chuckle.

 

“Any building strong enough the rigors of time has a history. Every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attract spirits. They press against the veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I dream in such places I go deep into the fade. I can find memories no other living being has ever seen.”

 

Curious. Solas was not like anyone she had ever met. Elia got lost in his stories; she didn’t realize how long they were even sitting there just talking to each other about magic and dreams of the fade. He was so intriguing to her, she wanted to know more. He was a mage like her but the magic she had seen him do was different. He casted spells differently from her and the way he used his mana wasn’t like anything she had seen. He was not a Dalish elf nor a city elf, he was something else, but Elia couldn’t figure out what. Elia wondered why he was even here and how he met Cassandra. Maybe it was by accident like it was for her, but luckily she didn’t have him taken because he was an apostate.

 

“I am an apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forces and unlike you; I do not have a Divine mark protecting me. Cassandra has been accommodating, but you understand my caution.”

 

He was unsure of her but Elia understood why. Being a mage, especially if you are not part of the Circle was dangerous. Elia was one of many mages of Clan Lavellan and there have been multiple times where Templars have gone hunting for them.

 

“Solas, you can trust me. You can here to help right? I won’t let them use that against you.” 

 

Without thinking, Elia had placed her hand on his arm and held onto him. Solas looked at her hand then back at her face. He scrunched up his brows and looked at her suspiciously.

 

“How would you stop them?”

 

“However I had to.”

 

He looked very surprised, and he wasn’t the only one. Elia didn’t know why she did, but she wanted to help him as well. Maybe because he was an elf like she was or maybe he was a mage like her, and being labelled as an apostate, they shared a similar fear. Whatever it was Elia was drawn to him. Like a little firebug that is drawn to the light of a fire.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Solas stood up and brushed off the snow that have collected on his robes. 

 

“For now let us hope either the mages or the Templars have the power to seal the breach. Well I should get back to work; it was nice talking with you…”

 

“Elia.”

 

“Elia.”

 

Solas gave her another smile and then he was off. Elia watched as the curious elf disappear behind the tree branches. She didn’t understand why, but she was already missing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solas is my first Inquisitor's romance. As soon as we meet him after sealing the first breach I thought "You're my romance for this playthrough." His character is so unique and complex I love him so much XD


	2. Fascinating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia begins to think about Solas in more ways than one. Is she imaging things? Or could there be something more between them?

The days were long and the nights were even longer. Elia could not catch a break from anyone. She was either needed by the small council or by the people for her Elven healing magic. It was still something she had to get used to, ever since Cassandra declared the Inquisition, Elia agreed to help in any way she could. Even though she didn’t understand how, the only thing she knew was the mark on her hand was the key to sealing the breach, for good this time, at least that is what they had hoped for.

 

The discussion between Cassandra, Leliana, Cullen and Josephine had gone on for nearly a week now. They were still deciding on who they should approach to help close the breach. There were only two options, the mages and the Templars. No one could agree on whom to side with, and that’s when they all turned to her. Elia didn’t know which the right answer. She felt more compassion towards the mages because she was one and with this war going on, causing many mages to become apostates, it hit her even harder. But she knew the other option was the Templars, who can prove themselves useful with their power.

 

Elia walked back towards her hut. She looked up at the sky and watched as the hole in the sky swirled around in a giant green pool. Creators, how is she going to fix this? As she walked along the pathway she saw Solas standing atop a hill looking up at the breach. She paused for a moment and just watched him. Elia had been thinking about him this whole week. Every conversation they had started to grow. They began to feel comfortable with one another and finally telling stories of their travels. It got really comfortable when they had shared a small drink together one night.

 

\--

“If our enemies destroyed the world I would have nowhere to lay my head while dreaming of the fade.” Solas took another sip of wine.

 

“Well then we really have to get rid of them.” 

 

Elia smiled at him goofily. She had never drunk anything like this before. Keeper Mari had always forbade the younger ones wine to be consumed, and if any Lavellan would, it would only be during special occasions which rarely came. Elia took a huge swig of the stuff and looked over at Solas who was watching her attentively. She noticed there was sort of a gleaming look he was giving her.

 

“In truth, I have enjoyed experiencing more of life to find more of the fade.” Elia raised her eyebrow at him.

 

“How so?”

 

“You train your will to control magic and withstand possession. Your indomitable focus is an enjoyable side benefit.” Elia’s eyes widen. He was grinning at her, ear to ear.

 

“Indomitable focus?” Solas gave a small laugh. He leaned in, just inches from her face.

 

“Presumably. I have yet to see it dominated. I imagine the sight would be… fascinating.”

\--

 

Elia began to blush thinking about that night the shared under the stars. She may be naive to when it comes to men, but she knew Solas was flirting with her. She knew they were a little tipsy, so he probably didn’t mean it, but the idea of him flirting with her made Elia’s heart race. She craved him, wanted him, needed him, and she didn’t understand why. Solas turned around and began to walk back to his hut but stopped when he saw Elia. She immediately got scared and took off to continue her duties. Creators, why is she running away? She’s acting like a little girl who got caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to. Elia stopped and took a breath.

 

“Stop being stupid Elia, he’s your friend, nothing more. That night was just for fun, you both had much to drink, and it was nothing. You’re over thinking it.”

 

She shook her head and looked back towards Solas’ hut. She watched as the smoke rose from the small chimney on the roof. It was nothing. She turned back and headed towards the healers hut.

 

\--

 

She sighed against her hands and then rubbed her sleepy eyes awake. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was to curl up into a ball and sleep, but she couldn’t, there were many hurt from the war. Many had seeked refuge within the walls of Haven. There were only a few healers on site but only one Elven healer, Elia. Almost every single time they seeked for her advice and magic. Elia walked into the healers hut and grabbed a few bottles of Elfroot and blood lotus. She plopped the bottles into her pack and headed back to the injured men lying in their beds.

 

“Your worship we need you over here!”

 

Elia quickly ran to the old woman’s side and knelt down to inspect the wound on the young man’s leg. She grabbed out the bottle of Elfroot from her pack and pulled the cork free. She took a cotton pad and poured the oil onto it. Elia gently dapped the medicine onto the wound then brought her hand over it. Elia closed her eyes and generated mana into her hand. A small blue glow shown through and with that the young man’s wound was nearly healed. He thanked her and reached out to grab her hand. Elia was taken aback but the look on his face finally made her realize why so many of these people wanted her to heal them. She placed her hand over his and smiled at him warmly. They wanted her to help because they believed she was the Herald of Andraste, they believed she was their saviour, and maybe it was enough for now.

 

“AHHHHHHH! NO! PLEASE DON’T! IT HURTS!”

 

Elia quickly turned her attention to the screaming woman who was across the room. She could see blood pouring out from her arm. She was screaming in agony and every time a healer tried to help her she would just scream more and tell them not to touch her. Elia quickly got up and ran over to her.

 

“What happened?”

 

“M-my arm! Please I can’t take this anymore!”

 

The red headed woman was crying now. Elia could see the pain branded on her round face. She tried to soothe her and look a closer look at her arm. There was a small arrow bolt shot through the back of her arm. She had never faced a wound like this before; it was always someone sick or just a cut from a sword. Elia started to panic and reached out to grab the woman’s arm, but she pushed her back and screamed more. Elia knew the only way to heal her properly was to pull out the bolt completely. 

 

“Your Worship, what should we do?”

 

They were all looking at her like she knew all the answers, but the truth is she didn’t. Elia started to panic If she could pull the bolt out how would she be able to stop the bleeding, the wound was too great. 

 

“I… I … uh…”

 

She felt a hand placed against shoulder. Elia turned to look and saw Solas standing there.

 

“Come on Lethallan, you can do this.” 

 

Elia blinked. He felt so reassuring and it gave her all the courage she needed to help the poor woman. She gave a nod to Solas then instructed the other healers to hold the woman still. Elia took hold of the bolt in her right hand and slowly pulled it out. The woman kicked and screamed about as the bolt came out of her arm. Blood came pouring out of her and Elia tried to stop it but it would not. She started to panic again and tried to gather anything to place on top of her wound. Then Solas knelt beside her and placed his hands over hers. Elia looked over at the mage. His expression was calm as he smiled at her.

 

“You are doing well. Don’t panic, I know you can do this.”

 

Elia gave another nod then quickly casted a strong healing spell. She closed her eyes and gave a small chat, praying to the Creators that this will work, and it did. The wound was closed and the bleeding the stopped. The woman had finally calmed down but had passed out from the exhaustion. Elia lifted her shaking hands that were covered in blood. She felt weak, she had used majority of her magic in that one spell and her body began to cave in. Elia lost her balance and fell back. Solas quickly put his arms around her tiny body and pulled her into his chest. The smell of spices filled her nose. He felt so warm and was so gentle with her.

 

She sighed against the fabric of his shirt trying to regain her breath. Solas told the other healers to take a look at the woman and the quickly did so. He tucked his other arm under Elia’s legs and lifted her up. Elia couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. The memories of the other night began to flood her mind once again. She looked up at him. Solas’ face was neutral as he carried her across the snowy pathway into his hut. As they entered, he kicked the door closed behind him and place Elia atop his bed. She watched sleepily as he walked over to grab her some water to drink. When he returned he knelt beside her and handed over the cup. Elia took a sip the cool water and sighed happily.

 

She looked up at him; she didn’t notice how close he was to her. That’s when she felt the blush creep along her cheeks. She never realized how lovely his eyes were. Green but the ring around the iris was almost yellow, like a wolf. His facial features were very strong but not like many elves and for that Elia really found him extremely attractive. She averted her gaze when she noticed she had been staring at him for way too long. Elia brought the cup back to her lips and took another sip of the cold drink.

 

“You did well.”

 

It made Elia happy to hear him say that. Each small talk they had everyday made Elia’s heart want to leap out of her chest. Ever since their first conversation behind the Chantry, Elia wanted nothing more than to impress her new friend. 

 

“I… Thank you. B-but I couldn’t have done it without… you.” Solas smiled at her.

 

“Nonsense, you are a talented mage Elia, you didn’t need my help.”

 

Solas stood up and took the empty cup from Elia’s hand.

 

“You should rest; we can talk in the morrow.” 

 

“No!” 

 

Elia quickly reached out and grabbed Solas’ hand before he could leave. He turned to look at her confused. Elia’s eyes widen. Why did she do that? She had a sudden urge to hold onto him, she didn’t want him to leave. Elia looked up at him shyly, burning cheeks and all. She quickly retracted her hands and tucked her long brown hair behind her pointed ear.

 

“I-I’m sorry! I-I just… uh… well I mean you don’t have to… leave.”

 

Solas gave a hearty laugh and bend over to pick up hand. He placed a small kiss on it and smiled at her. Elia felt her heart pounding loudly in her chest. She couldn’t move; it was almost like someone had paralyzed her. She knew her face was on fire by the sly grin he was giving her. 

 

“I promise we will talk first thing in the morning. You really need your rest Lethallan.”

 

Solas took one final look at her and left the room. That was it, that’s all it took for her. She was hooked on him. Elia had never felt such strong feelings for another before, the fuzzy warm feeling she got in chest. The knots and turns that her stomach made and the knowingly embarrassing flashes of blush that was on her face. All Elia would do was think about Solas. He was so fascinating to her, she wanted to know more about him, and she wanted him. She pulled the covers over her body and tucked herself on the soft mattress. Elia placed her hands over her face and giggled to herself.

 

“Creators I’m in trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solas is serious one smooth mother fucker. I mean have you seen him flirt with the Inquisitor in the game? XD Maker's mercy he knows how to woo a lady lololol Hope everyone is enjoying this so far! :D


	3. Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia wants to push her relationship with Solas further but doesn't know what to do. Varric gives her some advice.

As the days went on, the Inquisition grew. They were finding new recruits left and right. Ever since word has spread about an organization led by a Dalish elf, dubbed Herald of Andraste, people were confused, yet intrigued. 

 

They managed to find a Grey Warden by the name of Blackwall thanks to Leliana. An odd rouge Elven woman named Sera, who is a part of a group called the Red Jenny. Elia was even invited to Lady Enchanter Vivienne’s ball to formally meet and form an alliance with one another. The most surprising one of all was the Qunari spy by the name of The Iron Bull and his mercenary men, the Chargers. 

 

It had been a month and Elia was starting to get the swing of things. She looked at the mark not as a burden any longer, but as a sign. Maybe the Elven Gods had something planned for her, whether the people saw her as a Dalish elf or the Herald, it didn’t matter, she needed to help. Elia was starting to make friends, especially within the Inquisition. Varric had been nothing but kind to her, almost like an older brother or an uncle. He would always check up on her making sure she wasn’t overwhelmed. Elia enjoyed the company she had with him. When Solas was busy, she would just go looking for Varric. She had never really known many dwarves, let alone known an author or a famous book. 

 

Elia and Varric sat in front of the warm fire enjoying their dinner together. He was writing and eating his meal at the same time. Elia didn’t understand how he could even do that. She turned her attention over to Solas’ hut. She saw the smoke rising from the chimney. He’s still awake.

 

“So you and Solas huh?”

 

Elia turned her attention back to the dwarf and started to blush. Was it that obvious? Varric was smiling at her as he quietly waited for her to give him an answer. Elia averted her gaze to the fire.

 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about. Do you think this chicken is a bit spicy? I’m not really into spicy foods.”

 

Varric placed his plate down on the wood log he was sitting on and scrunched up his eyes.

 

“Oh no, you’re not changing the subject! You and chuckles have a thing going on I can see it. The small glance you give each other during our meetings. The way he stands near you in battle. The little midnight chats you two have when you think no one is looking. Sorry to burst your bubble angel, but I was looking.”

 

Elia could feel her face burning. Maybe she was too obvious. Varric’s nickname for her, angel, wasn’t only because she was kind, it was also because she was too innocent, and he was right. Elia pulled the meat apart on her plate and place it in her mouth and chewed sullenly. 

 

“Fine, yes I like him. But he is my friend and there is really no time for romance. Besides I don’t think he likes me like that anyway.”

 

Varric crossed his arms across his chest and raised his eyebrow at her.

 

“Man you really are naive. Look Solas may be a stick in the mud but it’s clear he has some feelings towards you too. You just need to act upon it and I believe he is waiting for you to do so.” Elia tilted her head as she looked at the dwarf.

 

“You think so?”

 

“Angel I know so. I’m a writer remember?”

 

“Well… I really do like him… more than a friend, it’s just…”

 

Elia stared at the remaining pieces of meat and vegetables that were still on her plate. How can she move forward with her relationship with him? The entire idea of being romantically involved with him, or anyone for that matter, seemed highly inappropriate.

 

“Varric I don’t know how to do that… you know… uh”

 

“Flirt?”

 

“Yes that!” Varric laughed as he shook his head. 

 

“You remind me of another elf, honestly Elia. You just need to be confident, don’t be afraid to say what’s on your mind. Solas isn’t the type to be offended by a little flirting banter. Well maybe if you insult him and the Fade, but that’s a different story for a certain elf by the name of Sera.”

 

Varric paused for a moment then turned over to his pack that was leaning against the stone wall behind him. He picked up and rummaged through the bag until he found what he was looking for, a book. He handed it to Elia. 

 

“Swords and shields?”

 

Elia inspected the book cover. A red headed woman was on it. She flipped it over and read the reviews on it. Varric must been a wonderful author because there was a picture of himself and two ladies hugging him.

 

“What am I supposed to do with your book?”

 

“Well read it of course. This is my romance serial, not my best, but maybe you can get an understand of the idea of flirting from it.”

 

“Thanks Varric.” Varric waved his hand about as he got up.

 

“You’re welcome. Now go romance chuckles, he seriously needs to lighten up.”

 

\--

 

Elia plopped onto her bed. She opened Varric’s book. Not his best? Why? Elia enjoyed many stories growing up, although human and dwarven literature wasn’t really kept within the Clan. So whenever Elia and sister would meet a merchant or happen to be in a small town they would always look for books. There were many interesting stories she found, but not many romance ones. She scanned Varric’s book with her finger.

 

“Chapter one…”

 

Elia spent the entire evening reading Varric’s novel. They story seemed interesting enough, a woman and a man fall in love and go through trails. Elia rolled over onto her back and held the book above her head.

 

“His lips crashed against hers and melted into each other. He pushed her up against the desk and lifted onto the surface. In one swift motion he roughly ripped apart her brown tunic and her heavy breasts spilled from the fabric.” 

 

Elia’s eyes widen. The words written on the page made her blush and she slammed the book shut. She had never read such dirty words in her life. Do people actually interact like this? They were so forward with each other. So close with their words and their contact. Elia has never been with another man nor was she allowed to. Keeper Mari and the elders have raised the Lavellan children to be respectable to each other and not to converse in romantic affairs. When it was time for Elia and her younger sister Zara, they would be arranged to a marriage by the Keeper. She remembers the time her cousin would sneak off with a boy from another Clan when they were young teenagers. Every night she would tell Elia about him, how sweet and kind he was to her, even the intimate moments like their first kiss. Elia has never experienced anything like it and always wanted to but she was always afraid and getting caught, she never wanted to disappoint her Clan.

 

Elia pushed herself off the mattress and placed the book on top of the table next to her. She stared at the book cover and began to think about what Varric told her. “It’s clear he has some feelings for you too.” Did he though? He would always call her Lethallan and after his kiss on her hand, he never mentioned it again. They just continued how they were and talking about the fade and magic. Varric told her to be confident and just say what was on her mind. Elia brought her hands and covered her face as she let out a small groan. Confident? Elia was far from that. The only time she was ever remotely confident with Solas was when they discussed magic. 

 

She pulled her hands away from her face and thought about. Maybe that was enough. Solas really seemed like he enjoyed her small banters on magic and her curiosity of the fade. Maybe she can do this. Elia picked up the book once again and stared at the cover. Could she and Solas ever be that intimate? Have intimate conversations? What would his touch feel like against her bare skin? Would his kiss send chills down her spine? Elia’s desires kicked in and she started to imagine what Solas would taste like. She squeezed her legs together trying to relieve the ache between her legs. She needed to find him, now.

 

Elia quickly got on her feet and grabbed her robe that was hanging at the end of the bed. She quickly raced to the door and as she started to walk full speed through it, she bumped into someone by accident, knocking both of them onto the snowy ground. When Elia opened her eyes she looked down to see she was lying on top of Solas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Elia is kind of like Merrill. Very sweet and very innocent XD Also I don't know exactly what's in Varric's expect that Aveline is the main character and on the back cover he is surrounded by women which I found hilarious. Varric is amazing lol 
> 
> Hope everyone is enjoying so far. Thank you to everyone who left kudos <3


	4. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia and Solas push their feelings for one another further.

Solas slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her surprised. Elia was stunned, out of all the times she could embarrasses herself in front of him, and this probably takes it. They laid in the snow in silence. Elia wasn’t sure if she should get off of him or apologize first. She had her hands pressed against his chest. Finally Solas broke into a soft smile and placed his hands against her waist. Elia jumped from his touch and bit her lip nervously. She knew her olive skin was now a shade of red by the way he was eyeing her.

 

“I-I am so s-sorry Solas. I really didn’t know y-you were behind the door.”

 

Solas gave a small chuckle and gripped her hips a little harder. Her eyes went wide when she felt something brush against her leg. Elia could feel his arousal pushing through the front of his trousers. Solas lips curled into a wolfish grin while he kept his gaze on her lips. He began to draw small circles onto the fabric of her shirt and then finally brought his attention back to her green eyes.

 

“I think it would be wise if we get up from the ground Lethallan.”

 

“Y-yes! Yes that w-would be wise. I’m s-sorry!”

 

Elia pushed herself off the his warm body and kept her eyes to her feet. Solas quickly stood up and brushed off the snow that had got caught on his cloak. Elia tried to collect herself. She was completely flustered by what had happened. She had never been so close to a man before. The way he touched her and looked at her, he wanted her. The way his body responded to her touch just made it all real.

 

“Lethallan, are you alright?” She shot her eyes up and looked at him shyly.

 

“Y-yes, thank you.” He smiled and gestured his hand towards the door behind her.

 

“Shall we head inside? I was actually coming here to show you something.”

 

Elia nodded her head eagerly turned on her heel and started to walk towards her hut. She took a misstep into a patch of ice that was near the doorframe and slipped backwards. A small squeak came from her lips as Solas wrapped his arms around her tiny body and caught her from behind. Elia could feel his breath against the back of her neck. The warmth sent tingles down her spine. Solas inched closer to her pointed ear and whispered.

 

“You should be more careful.”

 

She felt weak, his presence was intoxicating. All Elia wanted in this moment was for him to keep touching her. She loved the way he was making her feel and didn’t know if she could control her desires any longer. Elia turned around and looked up at the mage. He was still grinning at her. His lips were practically over hers; he was so close. Solas brought his eyes to her lips and began to lean in towards her. Elia could feel her heart skip a beat, this was it. The intimacy she wanted with him. To share a moment like this, she wanted him so badly. Elia began to move towards him and closed her eyes. They inched closer and closer to one another. She could almost taste him. Elia’s breathing quickened and the only sound she could hear was her heart pounding hard in her chest. Elia’s breath hitched as she felt Solas’ nose brush against her.

 

“UGH! Could you two squish your faces elsewhere?”

 

Elia moved away from Solas startled and felt her ears burn. She looked over to see Sera standing there sticking her tongue out at the two of them. Solas took Elia by the hand and pulled her into her room. As they entered Elia stood there in shock watching Solas close the door. Did he just try to kiss her? When Solas returned he pulled his bag strap over his head and opened it up. He quickly rummaged through his pack and pulled out something small and shiny. 

 

“Hold out your hand Lethallan.”

 

Elia held out her shaking hands as Solas dropped the piece of jewelry into her palms. She picked it up and inspected it closely. It was a circle shaped sapphire jewel with a silver lining around it. She held it up by the firelight and could see magic swirling around on the inside. She looked back at Solas who was waiting patiently for her response.

 

“Solas this is beautiful. What is it?”

 

He smiled at her and picked up the jewel from her hand. He walked around her and held the necklace around her neck.

 

“It is an amulet of magic. You are truly a remarkable mage Elia; I know you can do wonderful things. The jewel is enchanted with magic so that it can help influence your use of your mana.”

 

He clipped the chain together and the necklace slid down her chest. Elia reached out and touched it. Her heart was swelling with joy. No one has ever given her a gift, let alone something like this. She smiled to herself as she looked at the jewel then she felt Solas press his chest against her back. Her heart stopped once again. They were truly alone now. No one could see them or any lingering eyes to watch them. 

 

Solas placed his hands on her shoulders. Elia could feel him inch closer to her. He took hold of her long brown hair and brushed it aside to expose her neck. She shivered against the cool air that hit her bare skin. Solas began to trace his fingers along the chain of the necklace around the back of her neck. Elia bit her lip and turned her head to look at him. His wolfish grin was branded on his face. His eyes were filled with his desires for her. Elia wanted to pick up where they left off just a few moments ago. Solas ran his fingers through her hair and held the back of her head. He placed his lips against her head and smiled at her.

 

“Get some rest Elia. We have a long journey ahead of us. I will see you in the morrow.”

 

He dropped his hand from her and quickly exited her room. All Elia could do was just stand there in awe. What was he doing to her? Does he really want more from her? Did he really want to kiss her? Elia looked down at her chest again and stared at the jewel. He must. He does. She fought the urge to go after him and instead headed straight for her bed. She quickly removed her clothing and slipped under the blankets. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. 

 

“You should be more careful.”

 

The thought of Solas made her body warm. She squeezed her legs together to fight the urges she was feeling. The way he smelled still lingered her sense. The way his breath felt against her neck electrified her body. The way he looked at her with those beautiful eyes make her knees weak. Elia opened her eyes and rolled on her back. No one has ever made her feel this was. This obsession to be with him, to be touched, caressed, and possibly, loved by him. She wanted him in more ways than one and Elia couldn’t stop herself. Elia slipped her hand between her legs and slipped her fingers into her wet heat. She thought about Solas and how his hands would feel against her body and in her body. She closed her eyes and started to let out a few moans in delight.

 

“Ver em Solas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sera lol but Solas seems like the type who would rather turn on his lover with his words rather than in a physical way. XD 
> 
> Also Elven translation for the last line "Ver em Solas" means "Take me Solas." ^^


	5. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now having successfully recruiting the Mages, Elia starts to worry over the future she had seen from The Elder One.

The journey back to Haven was quiet. Elia couldn’t grasp what had happened. They had decided to seek aid from the Mages in Redcliffe. What she didn’t expect was to be transported through time in an alternate universe. The things she had seen could come true if they don’t stop this Elder One. That world she saw was not one where she wanted to live in. So much chaos and death, she couldn’t stand to see her friends like that, especially Solas. They were feeding them lyrium and tortured Leliana; Creators only know what they did to the rest of the Inquisition. 

 

All this madness started with her hand and this mark. Elia didn’t feel like a blessed hero any longer. The only thing she could take comfort in was that it wasn’t real, at least it wasn’t yet. They had to stop him and this plan to assassinate the Empress. Elia looked behind at her friends. The Tevinter mage she met, and who actually helped them, asked to tag along. Elia was a little unsure of him, but he proved to be useful, she could at least have the rest of the advisors decide. The Iron Bull and Dorian were chatting away, arguing mostly, disagreeing about their cultures. Solas was off to the side of them, quiet but he had been eyeing her up for the past hour. She turned back and gripped her staff. He wanted to talk with her more about what she had seen but Elia didn’t want to relive that world again; she wanted to erase it from her mind.

 

“Ugh! What is that smell?! Do you ever bathe?!”

 

“Oh come on. You know you like it.”

 

Solas finally caught up with her but Elia kept her gaze straight ahead. He didn’t say anything to her, just walked along side with her. A cool breeze blew past them and Elia finally had enough courage to look at him. His face was still and looking ahead at the path they were on. She felt sad. In the alternate universe Solas sacrificed himself for her.

 

“I can’t let you die for me!”

 

“Lethallen, this is the only way. You can do this.”

 

The way he looked at her, it was almost if his heart was breaking. Even though they were not together, Elia could not imagine a future without him, as her friend or her lover. He has been a big part of her life now and she did not want to lose him. Solas finally turned and looked at her.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“I… I’m fine.”

 

He scrunched up his brows and gave her a stern look.

 

“Please talk to me. I know you are not. Just tell me what you saw. Did you truly travel through time? Could it have been an illusion? A trick? Blood magic?”

 

Elia looked down at her feet and watched as her strides started to match with Solas’. 

 

“It wasn’t. I’m a mage I would have known. We really did travel through time.”

 

“What did you see?”

 

“I…”

 

Elia trailed off thinking about how the world was. The breach in the sky was bigger than ever, probably covered the entire world. Demons came falling through left and right. Red lyrium shards grew from the ground, and it even grew out of living people. The way her friends looked, sickly, from consuming the red lyrium. They were driven mad.

 

“We can’t let that world come true. This Elder One wants Chaos Solas. I won’t let him have it.” 

 

Elia made a fist with her hand and dug her nails into her staff. She was upset. How in Thedas did this happen? And what were they going to do now? Solas reached out and took hold of her clenching fist. He held it gently until Elia finally relaxed herself. She looked up at him and he was giving her a warm smile. She felt her anger start to fade away, his eyes were giving her comfort and Elia was able to smile back at him.

 

\--

 

Elia woke up in pain. Her back was against the cold ground. As she opened her eyes slowly and tried to adjust to the darkness. She pushed herself slowly off the ground and sat up clutching her chest. Elia looked around and couldn’t tell where she was. A cave? She looked up at the hole she jumped through. It was now covered with snow from the avalanche. She took hold of her staff and pulled herself up. As Elia made her way through the dark cave she could see two floating figures. 

 

The figures turn around, demons from the fade. They flew up into the air and started to cast ice against her. Elia screamed and fell to her knees, the mark, the anchor, bursts into a small fit of energy. She gripped her wrist and looked at it with fear. What was happening? She looked up to see a rift between the two demons. She looked back at her hand. Was her mark reacting to the rifts? Then she remembered what Solas did the first time she saw a rift. Elia lifted her hand and a huge burst of energy shot from her hand. The two demons evaporated into the rift and it finally closed. 

 

Elia sat there for a few more moment trying to catch her breath. She needed to find a way out of her or she will die. She limped her way through the tunnels until she finally say the end. As she stepped out everything was gone and covered in snow. Elia wrapped her arms around herself as a huge cold breeze blew past her. She looked around and couldn’t see anything that indicated where her friends had gone.

 

“Mythal, guide me.” She whispered.

 

Elia began to walk through the snow that was knee deep. She could feel herself getting weaker and weaker. If she doesn’t find anyone soon she could freeze to death. Elia walked and walked. She didn’t know where else to go but just straight ahead. After what seemed to be an eternity she finally found a small fire pit. She looked at it closely and saw a few embers still burning.

 

“They must be nearby… I hope.”

 

Elia continued through the pass until she could see over the hill. Camps were set up, the sound of people chattering and crying. As she turned the corner she could see her friends running towards her.

 

“There through the pass!” Cullen shouted.

 

“Thank the Maker!” Cassandra called out and ran towards her.

 

Elia gave a huge sigh of relief and collapsed into the cold snow. She let out a groan as the pain shot through her body. She tried to keep her eyes open but she was exhausted. She felt someone lift her limp body into their arms. Elia looked up to see Solas looking down at her.

 

“Lethallan, can you hear me?”

 

Elia opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. The look of fear was in the Elf’s eyes as he looked at her. He lifted her up and she could hear her friends talking with Solas until all of the noises around her started to drown out. She was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the quest for the Mages more than I did for the Templars, it was more interesting in my opinion. Also Corypheus has a sexy voice, just saying XD


	6. The Dawn Will Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition is at it's weakest point and Elia doesn't know what to do. She is losing her faith and trust in herself.

The darkness was all around her. Elia held her hands out and walked forward but could not find anything. She felt cold and alone, yet she could feel eyes lingering behind her. When she turned around to see who was there. Elia could only see a pair of red eyes glowing through the darkness. She froze in place, staring back at it in fear. Suddenly a large figure appeared from behind the shadows it darted in her direction. Elia scrambled back and tripped over something. She landed on her back trying to crawl away from the shadow that approached her. As it got closer it started to talk to her.

 

“Know me. Know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One. The will that is Corypheus!”

 

It was the monster she saw, the one with the dragon. The one that attacked Haven and killed people she knew the process, Corphyeus. He had told her the mark on her hand was from the orb he carried. The memories started to flood her mind. Elia screamed in pain and brought her hands to her head. It felt as it was going to explode. The shadow of Corphyeus got closer and closer to her. Elia screamed louder until a burst of light came from her marked hand. It opened a rift in the sky and it swirled above her. Elia looked up and she could feel her body being sucked into it with a huge force.

 

“My Lady? My Lady Herald it’s alright.”

 

Elia sat and looked around. She was laying a cot that was set up under a tent. Beside her was Mother Giselle who had been tending to her wounds. She blinked and looked at the revered Mother.

 

“What-“

 

“Shh. It’s alright, you’re safe.”

 

Elia looked down at her hand to see herself trembling in fear. Then she remembered why, Corphyeus. It wasn’t just a dream it was real, all too real. The dragon, the breach in the sky, and this mark. Elia quickly turned her attention outside the tent. She could see Cullen, Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra arguing.

 

“What would you have me tell them?! This isn’t what we asked them to do!” Cullen shouted.

 

“We cannot simply ignore this! We must find a way!” Cassandra poked at his chest.

 

“And who put you in charge? We must find a consensus for reason!”

 

“Please! We must use reason! Without the infrastructure of the Inquisition, we’re hobbled!” 

 

Elia watched them throw their shouts about disagreeing on every little thing, including on what to do next. Elia was thinking the same thing. They had lost Haven and have no idea where this Corphyeus had gone or how many men he had working for him. Elia looked to Mother Giselle and she had said the same thing, they had nothing left.

 

Elia swung her legs over the cot and looked down at her feet. She felt defeated. Maybe this “blessed hero” Solas had called her wasn’t a true title to begin with. She believed this mark on her hand was given by the Creators to do something more than she originally thought. But everything was becoming clear and her beliefs were just covering up the fact it was all a lie.

 

“I believed that I was sent here to do something good, but it was a lie. This mark… I couldn’t save Haven. I want to believe the Gods are guiding me, but doubt is everywhere.”

 

Elia clutched her sides and got up slowly. She walked out of the tent and looked out at her friends and the people of Haven. Everyone looked so lost and helpless. Her friends had finally stopped arguing and set off from one another. The air was thick with tension. Elia looked around for Solas but she could not find him among the people. Suddenly someone began to sing. She turned around and saw Mother Giselle raising her voice and sung louder than before. 

 

“Shadows fall and hope has fled. Steal your hearts the dawn will come.”

 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the revered Mother. Finally Leliana broke out and began to sing with her, then Cullen, then the rest of the people. Elia was stunned she had never seen something like this. Everyone began to gather around her and a few fell to their knees in front of her. She didn’t understand. Why do they think she’s a hero? She failed.

 

“The night is long and the path is dark. Look to the sky for one day soon the dawn will come.”

 

Elia looked around at every single person. They were all singing, to her. She held up her hand and looked at the mark once again. She failed, but maybe there is a way to redeem herself, to find Corypheus and stop him. Once the singing had ended the people began to rejoice and Elia could see they had found new hope. Mother Giselle stood beside her and smiled.

 

“Faith is made stronger by facing doubt. Untested, it is nothing.”

 

Elia watched as the older woman walked away. She was right, Elia knew she was. They had no choice but to push forward, to become strong once again and face through the dark times. Elia looked up at the scared sky and watched as the green flashes of light shown through the dark clouds. She felt someone creep behind her.

 

“A word.”

 

Elia turned to see Solas walking towards a pass along the tents. Elia quickly followed him until they reached an isolated cliff with a torch along the edge of the rock. Solas held out his hand and casted fire into it. A greenish spark flashed before her eyes and when she opened them again the fire was lit green. Elia had never seen fire that colour before. She wanted to ask what magic it was but she was afraid to open her mouth with the look on Solas’ face, something was wrong. She slowly approached him and twiddled her thumbs nervously.

 

“A wise woman, worth heading. Her kind understand the movements that unify a cause. Or fracture it.”

 

Elia nodded in agreement then he grew quiet once again. She waited for him to continue as she watched him nervously.

 

“The orb Corphyeus carried the power he used against you. It is Elven. Corphyeus used the orb to open the breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the conclave. I do not yet know how Corpyheus survived… nor am I certain how people will react when they learn of the orb’s origin.”

 

Elia looked down at her hand once more. Elven magic? How in Thedas did Corypheus get his hands on an Elven orb? Elven artifacts are very difficult to find. Elia’s Clan managed to find a few but not enough to rekindle their knowledge of the ancient Elfs. She looked back at him and raised her eye brow at him.

 

“How do you know all of this?”

 

Solas brought his hands behind his back and began to pace around in the snow.

 

“They were foci, used to channel ancient magicks. I have seen such things in the fade, old memories of older magic. Corphyeus may think it is Tevinter. His empire’s magic was built on the bones of our people. Knowing or not he risks out alliance. I cannot allow it.”

 

Elia looked back at the green fire and sighed. Elia brought her hands to her face and tried to collect herself. It was true, once people find out Elven magic is involved it will cause nothing but trouble. Elia had learned the hard way when she was a young child. Frightening the human children she saw playing the forest near her Clan’s camp. They called her terrible names and the one that hurt her the most was being called a “monster”.

 

“They will blame use eventually for all of this you know.” 

 

“Yes. But there are steps we can take to prevent such a distraction Lethallan. Come.”

 

He took Elia by the hand and they headed back to camp. He led her into his tent which was far off on the other side. Elia couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed because of all the lingering eyes on her and Solas. She looked down at his hand which was wrapped around hers. As the entered his tent he gave her some hot tea and sat beside her on his cot. As she took a sip of the elfroot tea Solas placed his hand on her shoulder.

 

“Lethallan everything will be okay. I don’t doubt your ability, nor the mark that is bestowed upon your hand.”

 

Elia looked at him. He was smiling gently at her and it made her feel at ease once again. 

 

“By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it. Change you. We must scout to the north.”

 

Solas got up from the cot and walked over to his pack which was lying on the floor across the tent. He knelt beside it and rummaged around inside and pulled up a rolled paper. He uncurled it and held it out in front of him. He sat back down on the cot and showed Elia a map.

 

“Elia, you must be their guide. There is a place waits for a force to hold it. There is a place where the Inquisition can build and grow.”

 

He pointed along the map to some mountain pass. Elia scanned the area and raised her eye brow in confusion. Where he was pointing to on the map shouldn’t even exist. Her Clan had travelled around the area many times and not once found any civilization nor a “place” where people could live.

 

“A place? Are you certain?”

 

“Yes. I believe this would be the best place for the Inquisition.”

 

Solas rolled the map up back and placed to his side. When he turned back he took Elia’s hand into his and placed a small kiss on the back of her. Elia felt her heart jump. She watched as Solas gave a small grin, it was obvious she was taken off guard. 

 

“Elia you should not doubt yourself. Everything that had happen is not your fault.”

 

She averted her gaze away from his face and felt sad. Wasn’t it though? She was supposed to protect these people and she failed. Only the Creators know how many lives were lost during the attack. Elia couldn’t help but feel guilty; she could have done so much more. Maybe siding with the mages was a mistake. If she would have gone to the Templars, would that have stopped them from joining with Corypheus? Elia closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears that were welling up behind her green eyes. She took a breath then felt Solas’ hand against her chin. He lifted her face back to meet his eyes. Elia looked at him sadly as he cupped her cheek. She searched his eyes for reassurance but she couldn’t hold it back anymore and began to sob.

 

“Elia…”

 

Solas pulled her in for a warm embrace and held her as she sobbed in his arms. Elia clutched onto his shirt as she buried her face against his chest. Solas held her tighter and ran his fingers through her long brown hair. When she finally calmed down they sat there in silence, in a warm embrace. Solas picked up the blanket that was on the edge of the cot and wrapped it around Elia’s body. 

 

“Maybe I should go back to my tent…”

 

Solas continued to run his fingers along her hair as he shook his head.

 

“You can stay, if you would like to.”

 

Elia smiled. She felt safe being with him, especially like this. All the doubt and chaos the world had created around her and the Inquisition was gone. The way Solas held her brought a new comfort she had never felt before. She could hear his heartbeat beating loudly in his chest. Elia’s started to feel happy once again, she knew he was as well. 

 

“Thank you Solas.”

 

Elia took hold of the blanket and tucked herself under it. Solas placed a small kiss atop her head and Elia smiled. Her heart swelled with happiness as she nestled into his arms. Elia closed her eyes as they fell heavy with sleep and with that she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That scene when everyone was singing was so epic omg and Cullen UGH <3 his voice LOL hope everyone is enjoying the story so far :)


	7. Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition continues to search for the mysterious fortress as they travel through the mountain passes, Elia is confused by the way Solas is acting. Why was he avoiding her?

The climb was dreadful, but they had to push on if they were going to make it to this location where Solas had suggested to Elia. When she told the rest of her friends they were skeptical especially Cullen and Leliana.

 

“That could take us days if not weeks to reach it and we don’t even know if anything is there.”

 

“My scouts have reported nothing on this area, so we are playing a risk.”

 

Elia brought her hands together and began to fiddle with her the buckle that was on her glove. She looked back at Solas who was waiting patiently for their answer. Elia was unsure of this fortress as well. It could not only cost the Inquisition but the many lives that were under its protection. She turned back and looked at her friends.

 

“We have no choice; this may be our only chance to survive.”

 

Elia gripped her staff as she tried to climb over the snow which was knee deep. She had never been so far into the mountain pass like this. It was cold and dangerous, she hated it. As a breeze blew by her she shivered uncomfortably. Her Elven clothing was not fit for travelling in such conditions. 

 

“You look very cold, here.”

 

Elia turned to see the Tevinter mage holding a small blanket towards her. She was still unsure of him, but she couldn’t completely turn him away, he did help her back in Redcliffe. Elia gave a small nod and took the blanket from him. She wrapped it around her small body and snuggled into the warm fabric. She looked back at Dorian who was still wearing his very eccentric outfit. Most of body was covered, yet it wasn’t something for a cold climate. 

 

“Are you not cold?”

 

“Who me? Of course I am! But there is nothing that will make me shine. Appearances are important!”

 

Dorian gave her a wink and Elia raised her eyebrow at him. She didn’t understand how he could stand to be cold and his body was not as covered as hers. Elia turned her attention behind her when she heard large footsteps crushing the snow. The Iron Bull gave Dorian a look and pointed at his naked shoulder.

 

“You know you’re going to catch a cold if you don’t at least cover yourself up.”

 

Dorian scrunched up his eyes and Bull up and down.

 

“You’re one to talk; you are practically naked right now.”

 

“Yes well I’m not cold and you are. You humans have very sensitive bodies, it’s quite sad.”

 

Elia couldn’t help but laugh. Bull and Dorian finally stopped bickering with one another and looked over at her. 

 

“Every time I see you two together, you both act like an old married couple.”

 

Bull threw up his brow while Dorian gave her a wide eyed look. They looked at each other then back at Elia. Dorian crossed his arms and gave a huff.

 

“Oh please! I wouldn’t be caught dead with the Qunari.”

 

Bull gave a laugh and slapped his large hand against Dorian’s back forcing him to stumble forward.

 

“You’re right. You’d just be dead!”

 

Dorian rolled his eyes and brushed off the snow that was collecting on his styled hair. He then went on to continue to argue with Bull. Although Elia was unsure of the people she had recruited for the Inquisition, she did enjoy their company. They were all mostly friendly towards her, it was a different change of pace she never experienced outside her Clan. When she and her sister would go exploring they often ran into humans. Every single reaction was the same. “Knife ear”. Elia looked behind her and saw Solas walking by himself. She started to think about the night she spent in his tent. Nothing really happened, well not much.

 

“You can stay if you would like to.”

 

And she did. Elia couldn’t explain it but she felt safe being with him. She felt as if he could see through her and understand her like no one else. Maybe it was because they were good friends. Maybe it was because they were both mages or maybe it was because they were Elves. Either way she needed him that night and he was there for her, so she stayed. The warmth of his body against hers brought comfort to Elia. The weight of the Inquisition was practically gone when she was with him. Solas held her all night, he never left her. 

 

Elia felt her heart flutter at the thought of his warm embrace. The feeling of another was something Elia had never experienced nor thought was possible. Solas shot his eyes up and looked in her direction. Elia felt her face burn and quickly turned back ahead. Even thought they were being more intimate with each other, Elia still did not know where Solas stood on their relationship. We’re they still friends or something more?

 

“Why is your face turning red? Are you feeling alright?”

 

Elia shook her head and looked up at Dorian who was giving her a confused look. Bull gave a small laugh as his large feet smashed into the powered snow.

 

“Nah! She’s just in love.” 

 

Elia gave a wide eyed look at the Qunari who was looking straight ahead. Dorian looked up at him then back at her. He raised his eyebrow as he crossed his arms across his chest.

 

“Love? Do you love him already?”

 

They knew. They all knew, it was too obvious to everyone. Elia could feel the blush reach her pointed ears. She opened her mouth to respond but she was so flustered. Love? How can she love Solas? They barely knew each other, yet she felt so close to him. Her heart sang when she was with him and her mind was at peace whenever she talked with him. He understood her and he was a mystery to her. She wants to know more about him. Elia was addicted to him, but love? No, it’s not possible. She can’t be in love.

 

\--

 

It had been a long couple of days and according to Solas they were almost there. Leliana had sent her scouts ahead to see if there was any danger or any sign of Corypheus. Josephine had requested they take a small break for fear of losing the elders of Haven. Elia sat by the campfire with Varric, Dorian, Bull, Blackwall and Sera. The more time she spent talking with them the more she felt at ease. Bull passed a long a strange drink around the circle. As it reached Elia she looked at the large bottle and took a small sniff of the stuff. It smelt of something very strong and sour.

 

“What exactly is this?”

 

“That my friend is a very nice vintage of Fereldan ale. Well as nice goes in this country.” 

 

Elia looked into the bottle. The clear liquid swished around in the glass. The only type of alcohol Elia fairly liked was wine, but this seemed like something she wouldn’t really enjoy. She held out her arm and passed the bottle over to Blackwall. 

 

“Oh come on Elia! Its good trust me!” 

 

Bull shouted as he slapped his knee. Dorian gave him a queer look.

 

“You think that’s good? You clearly have no taste.”

 

As the group continued on with their banter, Elia felt someone tap her on the shoulder. When she turned around she saw Solas leaning over her. He was inches from her face. She could feel his breathe against her cold skin. His eyes were fixed on her as he gave her a gentle smile. Elia had barely spent any time with him while they were travelling to the fortress. It confused her; she had no idea where Solas stood with her. Just a few nights ago they were sharing a tent together and now he rarely approached her. Elia didn’t understand it was almost as if he was trying to avoid her. When she asked Varric for advice all he could say was he was playing “hard to get”, but was he? Why would he? Did he not like how close they were getting?

 

“Do you have a moment?”

 

She should be angry or upset because of how long it took for him to approach her. She should say no, she should let him feel the dread she felt. Elia blinked for a moment and gave a small nod. She couldn’t turn him away, even though he did cause her pain. Elia’s heart was singing again, she couldn’t deny him. She quickly got up from the wooden log she was sitting on and followed him. She was so focused on Solas she didn’t realize that they entire party had stopped talking and was watching them walk off into the mountain pass. 

 

Elia was curious as to where he was leading her. They walked and walked pretty far from camp until she could barely see the smoke from the fires. Solas began to climb up among the rocks that were stack against the walls. He turned back and held his hand out towards her. Elia reached out and he pulled her up among the rocks. As she reached the top, Elia was stunned. The sight among the mountains was breath taking and in the middle of all of it sat a large beautiful castle. 

 

“Skyhold.”

 

This was the fortress he was talking about. The fortress where the Inquisition can be safe, where they can grow and become a strong force. Elia took a step closer and looked around. This was a perfect place for them. The people would be protected and if Corypheus decides to show up they could see him coming miles away. Elia turned back to Solas who was standing quietly behind her. There was a small grin on his face as he looked at her.

 

“Shall we go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That scene where Solas shows the Inquisitor Skyhold was so epic. I got goosebumps watching that scene :) 
> 
> Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! <3


	8. Inquisitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition is finally settling in at Skyhold. The advisers have elected a new leader for them. Someone Elia wasn't expecting.

Elia walked around the courtyard admiring the structure. She watched as the people of Haven settled into the fortress. A few children came up to her and thanked her endlessly for bringing them to Skyhold. All she could do was smile as she watched them run off back to their families, but taking the credit for bringing the Inquisition to Skyhold didn’t feel right, this was all Solas’ idea.

 

As she looked towards the staircase she saw Cassandra, Cullen, Leliana and Josephine talking with each other. When she walked towards their way they all stopped and turned to look at her. Elia stopped in her tracks and looked at them with a confused look. They broke off and Cassandra approached her. 

 

“They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage.”

 

And it was true. They had only been here a few days but word has spread that Skyhold was a safe haven for anyone affected by the war. Cassandra turned and headed up the steps and Elia follow her closely.

 

“Word has spread and it will reach the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here. But this war is far beyond what we anticipated. But we now know what got you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you.”

 

Elia looked down at her scared hand. As she lifted it the green glow shown under the sunlight. To think he killed innocent people just because of a mark on her hand. But after all of that the mark was still hers.

 

“He came for this and now it’s useless to him so he wants me dead. That’s it.”

 

Cassandra and Elia continued to walk around the courtyard until they reached the staircase to the entrance of the castle.

 

“The anchor has power, but it’s not why you’re still standing here. Your decision let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven. You are the creature’s rival because of what you did and we know it, all of us.”

 

As they reached the top Elia could see Leliana standing there holding a sword in her hands. She smiled at her as they approached her. Elia tilted her head to the side and looked back at Cassandra.

 

“The Inquisition requires a leader, the one who has already been leading us.”

 

Elia looked back at the sword then back at the two women. Her? A leader? Why would they think she could lead the Inquisition? She was always second guessing herself this must be a mistake. As Elia looked over the courtyard she could see the people of Skyhold begin to gather. All of them were looking up to her, the Dalish elf who mistakenly got mixed up into the mess. She was a symbol of hope. Elia looked out among the faces and they were all smiling at her, believing in her. Her eyes stopped when she saw Solas in the back of the crowd looking up at her. He gave her smile then headed off into one of the back doors of the castle.

 

“You.”

 

Elia turned back to Cassandra in awe.

 

“It’s unanimous? You all have that much confidence in me?”

 

Cassandra stepped closer to her and pointed out to the crowd of people below them.

 

“All these people have their lives because of you, they will follow.”

 

It still confused her. All she did was follow what she thought was best and help as many people as she could, even if they didn’t want it. Elia wanted to fix the mess she creating even when she had no clue what was going on.

 

“I will not lie, handing this power to anyone is troubling, but I have to believe this is meant to be. There will be no Inquisition with you. How it will serve, how it will lead. That must be yours to decide.”

 

Cassandra stepped aside and held out her hand towards the sword. Elia stepped closer and look at the steel Leliana held onto. The Inquisition would not be with her? But it could have, Cassandra did reinstate it, and she didn’t bring these people to safety, it was Solas. He told her of Skyhold. He told her of the orb that Corypheus carried. He told of how to use her mark. Elia looked back at the crowd of people, to the empty spot where Solas was standing.

 

“It should be him not me.” Elia thought.

 

She carefully picked up the sword with both hands and looked at the beautiful hilt. She could argue her way out of this, but maybe the Creators really had brought her here for a reason, for this reason. If Solas really wanted to lead, he would have, right? Elia closed her eyes and sent a pray to Mythal, she needed to be strong, at least for these people and her friends.

 

“Corphyeus will never let us live in peace. He made that clear. He intends to be a God, to rule over us all Corphyeus must be stopped.”

 

“Wherever you need us.” 

 

Elia turned back to the crowd while Cassandra and Leliana stood by her.

 

“Have our people been told?!” Cassandra called out to Josephine.

 

“They have, and soon the world!”

 

“Commander! Will they follow?!” Cullen smiled and turned back to his men.

 

“Inquisition! Will you follow?”

 

They all raised their hands and cheered loudly.

 

“Will you fight?”

 

They continued to cheer while a few men drew their swords.

 

“Will we triumph?”

 

This was all overwhelming. Elia looked to Cassandra who was smiling so proudly of her. They thought so highly of her and Elia couldn’t help but feel guilty in taking it. She wanted shout at them and tell them to stop. That she doesn’t deserve any of this, that they were picking the wrong person.

 

“Your leader! Your Herald! Your Inquisitior!”

 

Cullen drew his sword and held it up in the air and his men followed as they continued to cheer for her. Elia watched as the people of Skyhold begin to cheer as well. She looked at her friends. Varric looked up at her so proudly, like a father. Dorian was smiling while Bull and his men were cheering loudly. Blackwall stood there with a content look on his face as he looked at the people. Sera was standing on a barrel while cheering and Cole was watching her intently. Vivienne crossed her arms and smiled at her while Josephine let out a scream in joy. Elia had no choice, she needed to do this. She took the sword in both of her hands hand held it in the air as the crowd of people continued to cheer.

 

\--

 

Elia walked throughout the castle. She explored every room, every hidden passage of the fortress. She really could hold a whole army here if she wanted. This was real and it was happening, the leader of the Inquisition. Elia knew nothing of leading people let alone a whole organization. Luckily she had good allies and friends on her side. Varric had mentioned of a friend that can help fight against Corypheus. Hopefully it will be enough to stop him; Elia’s heart wouldn’t be able to take another attack against the innocent that lived here.

 

She carefully stepped over the planks of wood that were stacked in the great hall and pushed open the door that was near the dusty fireplace. As she slid her tiny frame through the barely opened door, she took a misstep and came flying forward. Elia let out a small yelp until she hit the hard ground. She moved her hands and lifted herself off the ground and as she did she felt a sharp pain shoot through her right wrist. She let out a cry of agony and fell forward, catching herself before her face hit the tiled floor. Elia crawled over and pressed her back against the wall and looked at her swollen wrist. She heard footsteps coming towards her and when she looked up Solas was there.

 

“Lethallan are you hurt?” 

 

He quickly knelt beside her and took of her wrist. He inspected it carefully. 

 

“It’s not broken, just a sprain. Come.”

 

He tucked his arms under her legs and lifted her into his arms. This was the second time he came to her rescue. Elia didn’t know what to say she just shyly looked up at him as he carried her over to the small couch at the other side of the room. Solas walked back across the room and picked up his travelling pack and rummaged through it. Elia looked around the room. She could see a scaffold was setup and buckets of paint atop it. Above that there was a large sketch, but Elia could not make out what it was. Was Solas painting in here? She looked up to see all the levels of the library and at the top were Leliana’s crows.

 

“Here.”

 

Solas took a seat beside her and took hold of her wrist. He rubbed Elfroot oil on to her and looked at it intently. 

 

“T-thank you…”

 

Solas looked up at her then paused for a moment.

 

“Is something the matter Lethallan?”

 

He knew. He always knew. It was almost as if he could read her mind. There was something wrong. It was her, being the Inquisitor. She felt guilty. She was no leader, it should be him, yet no one even bothered to ask her where she got all these ideas, they just assumed it was her. Elia slowly pulled her hand away from Solas’ gentle grasp and tucked her brown hair behind her pointed ear.

 

“It’s nothing really.”

 

She quickly got up and walked over to his scaffold. She inspected his unfinished painting and turned back towards him.

 

“I didn’t know you were so artistic.” 

 

Solas stared at her for a moment then gave a small chuckle. He walked over towards her and looked up at his work.

 

“It’s a hobby of mine.”

 

“You’re really talented. I can’t even draw a circle.”

 

“Would you like me to teach you?”

 

Elia looked up at him. He was giving her that grin, the one where he looks like he’s up to no good. She couldn’t help but love that wolfish   
grin. 

 

“I would love that. It seems you hold a lot of secrets Solas.”

 

He raised his eyebrow as he looked at her. It was almost as if he was taken aback by her comment.

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“Like I had no idea you could paint so well. I’m just very interested in you…. Your studies, I mean of course. Uh… if you have time, I’d like to hear more.”

 

Elia’s cheeks were on fire. She couldn’t help it, she knew Solas didn’t want to flirt with her, or at least that was the vibe she got on their way to Skyhold. She should back off but Elia was being drawn in. Solas’ grin widens and he took Elia by the hand.

 

“You continue to surprise me Elia.”

 

He looked around the room then up at the library to see if any wandering eyes were lurking. There was no one above. Solas turned back to her and leaned in close to her ear and whispered.

 

“Alright. Let us talk… preferably somewhere more… interesting than this.”

 

More interesting? What does he mean by that? Solas led her towards the door and followed him down the great hall. As the reach the end of the hall he turned towards to her bed chambers. Her eyes widen as they stepped through together. Elia’s heart was racing as the headed up her staircase. Why her bed chambers? As they entered he led her to the bed and held his hand towards it.

 

“Lay down Elia.”

 

“What?”

 

She gave him a confused look. She felt her stomach drop; did he want something more from her? Solas placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her closely.

 

“Elia do you trust me?”

 

She did. He never made her feel uncomfortable about any situation. He was always kind to her. But this was just odd. She thought about saying no but her heart said yes. She gave a nod and climbed onto the mattress. As she laid her head on the soft pillow Solas placed his hands over her and casted a spell. As the blue glow hovered over her she looked at him nervously. Once he finished he gave her a reassuring smile.

 

“I will see you soon Elia.”

 

And with that Solas left her. She didn’t understand. Why did he bring her here to talk if he was going to leave? And soon? What did he mean? Elia felt tired. She couldn’t explain why but as she yawned she tossed herself onto her side. She tried to keep her eyes open but her eyes were heavy with sleep. And with that she drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That scene of becoming the Inquisitor was amazing! But I laughed because if you're an elf lifting that giant ass sword looked so awkward XD LOL Anyway Solas' kiss is coming soon ^^ <3


	9. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia and Solas share an interesting conversation with each other.

Elia walked and walked through the snow and wind. She held her hand over her eyes to shield herself from the blinding sun. She walked up to the large gates and pushed the doors open. As she walked around she couldn’t see anyone. Elia walked up to the small campfire in front of her. Varric wasn’t sitting here like he usually was. Elia looked around and realized she was alone. She ran to the infirmary, empty. She ran to the blacksmith, empty. She ran to the tavern, empty. Where was everyone? Haven was empty. 

 

Elia walked along the path towards the Chantry. She scratched her head in confusion. Why was she alone here? Suddenly she felt a light tap against her shoulder. When she turned around Solas was standing before her. 

 

“Solas?”

 

“There you are. Come Lethallan.”

 

He took her by the hand and led her into the Chantry. He turned and opened the door towards the dungeons. It was dark and gloomy; Elia felt a drop of water fall from the ceiling against her cheek. Solas let go of her hand and walked over to one of the torches on the wall. He casted the fire and the light shown on the chains and shackles that were scatter on the floor.

 

“I sat beside you while you slept. Studying the anchor.”

 

Elia looked at him curiously. He did? She didn’t remember seeing him at all when she was first capture by Cassandra and Leliana. She wished he was the first person she saw when she woke up. Maybe he would have been kinder to her than they were. The fear she felt that day, still loomed in the back of her mind.

 

“I’m glad someone was looking out for me.” Solas turned towards her and flashed a smile.

 

“You were a mystery.” Solas stepped a little closer.

 

“You still are. I ran every test I could’ve imagined. Searched the fade and found nothing. Cassandra suspected bulbosity. She threatened to execute me as an apostate if I didn’t produce results.”

 

“Solas I would have never agreed to that.” He gave a chuckle.

 

“You were in no position to argue. Come.”

 

He took her by the hand again and they quickly left the dungeon and exited the Chantry. A cool breeze blew past them and Elia watched her feet as they match Solas’ strides. His hand felt warm against her. She started to blush, they were all alone. They haven’t been able to with everything going on with the Inquisition, it was nice.

 

“You were never going to wake up. How could you? A mortal physically sent through the fade. I was frustrated. Frightened. The sprits I have consulted in the fade have disappeared from the breach. Although I wish to help, I had no faith in Cassandra or she in me. I was ready to flee.”

 

They stopped and he turned to face her taking both her hands into his. Elia looked down at their joining hands. He was holding onto her very tightly. To think if she never actually met Solas, how different everything would be. She would have no clue as to what was going on. No one to really care for her like he did. No one to discuss magic or the fade. No one to save her. She looked into his brown eyes and smiled softly.

 

“But you didn’t.”

 

“I didn’t.”

 

Solas released her hands and turned around. He started walking towards the edge of the path and looked up at the sky. The breach was swirling round and round as flashes of green lights spurred into their view. Elia watched as demons fall from the tear.

 

“I told myself “one more attempt to seal the rifts.”” Solas held out his hand towards the sky.

 

“I tried and failed. No ordinary magic could affect it. I watched the rifts expand and grow. Residing myself to flee and then.”

 

Elia closed her eyes and the memories of their first meeting flooded her mind. The rift exploded before them as the last demon was slain. Elia looked up at the flashing lights in front of her. She was terrified. She wasn’t sure what was going on and her body froze. Suddenly someone took hold of her wrist and lifted the mark towards the rift. A surge of energy flowed through her arm until a final explosion burst as it closed. When she came to she looked at the elven gentlemen next to her, Solas.

 

“It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” 

 

Solas turned around and walked back towards her and Elia looked at her marked hand. She was to key to stopping the madness. She wanted to help but she didn’t want to be reason why this started and the reason to stop it. 

 

“You had sealed it with a gesture. And right then, I felt the whole world change.”

 

Solas took her mark hand in his and she looked up at him. His eyes were soft and gleaming. That look, she has seen it before. That night the shared drinking wine and laughing together, he gave the same look. Elia knew her whole world has changed and not just from her mark, but from him. Did he feel the same way? Elia could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Solas gave her a smile; she swore he could heart it.

 

“Felt the whole world change…?” Elia asked shyly. 

 

Solas closed his eyes and gave a small grin.

 

“A figure of speech.”

 

Elia stepped a little closer to him and scrunched up her eyebrows.

 

“I’m aware of the metaphor. I’m more interested in… felt.” 

 

Elia could feel her cheeks blushing. Lately she wasn’t able to flirt like she wanted to. Varric gave her a lot of encouragement, but she grew increasing nervous around him, and so she held back, but now she was feeling bold. Her head told her no, yet her heart told her yes. She wanted him, needed him, and desired him. Why couldn’t she have him? She watched as Solas quickly become flustered. His cheeks turned into a tinted pink and he averted his gaze from her. He stepped a little closer and took her other hand into his once again. 

 

“You changed… everything.”

 

His eyes lifted and looked deeply into hers. Elia watched as he trailed his eyes towards her lips. The sound of her heart was beating louder and louder, like it was caged in her chest and it wanted out. Elia moved a little closer and tilted her head. Solas mimicked her and began to lean into her. Elia watched as he licked his lips as she moved towards him. She felt his hot breath against her skin. As their noses brushed together Elia felt his lips press into hers. His lips were warm and wet. This new warm feeling she got from him was electrifying, it sent shockwaves through her body till it went trembling between her legs. Elia’s heart was singing with joy she was happy, she had waited for a long while. 

 

As they pulled away from each other, she looked up at him shyly. He was grinning ear to ear. Elia couldn’t help but feel embarrassed and she quickly turned away from him. She placed her fingers up to her lips and smiled to herself. She kissed him. She really kissed him. Elia was overwhelmed she wanted more from him. Suddenly she felt Solas grab her waist and whirl her around into his arms. He planted another hot kiss against her as she let out a small yelp. She felt Solas smile against her. He slowly slid his tongue between her parted lips and explored her mouth. Elia quickly threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. She felt his arousal against her stomach. She gripped the back of his head and bit his lip and he moaned in approval. She wanted more. She wanted to feel his skin against her, to feel his hands all over her body and hers over his. 

 

Solas quickly pulls away from her and Elia gives him a confused look. He sighed in frustration and takes her hand and plants a kiss on it.

 

“We shouldn’t, it isn’t right. Not even here.”

 

Not right? How could it not be right? It felt right; it felt exactly what she dreamt of. She enjoyed it and she knew he did too. What was wrong? She could see it in his eyes he was holding something back.

 

“What do you mean “even here”?” Solas gave a chuckle.

 

“Where do you think we were?”

 

Then it hit her. Where were they? Elia looked around them, Haven. How can they be at Haven? It was destroyed. This place doesn’t exist, they were in Skyhold now. She was confused. 

 

“This isn’t real…?”

 

“That’s a matter of debate, probably best discussed after you… wake up.”

 

Elia shot her eyes open and sat up. She blinked a couple of times and looked around her. She was in her room on her bed. When had she fallen asleep? Then she remembered. Solas had wanted to “talk” with her. He casted his spell and he was gone. Elia threw her legs over her bed and let them dangle. She brought her hand over her lips. She kissed him, didn’t she? That was real wasn’t it? But how can it be? They were standing in front of the Chantry at Haven, which no longer existed. Her lips felt warm and the tingling feeling she got from him was still with her. She could still feel her heart beating at an incredible speed and the ache between her legs grew. She needed to find him. She needed Solas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That kiss though! Omg Solas is a smooth mother fucker holy shit XD 
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying this so far! <3


	10. Sleep Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia and Solas talk after their kiss in the fade.

Elia peaked behind the door and took a glance down the great hall. It was nightfall and nearly everyone had gone to bed. Thankfully the nobles were not around, only a few guards that were posted on duty. Elia quickly slipped out and practically ran down to Solas’ room. Her heart was still beating faster than she could ever imagine. All her adrenaline from her dream never left her. She opened the door and saw him standing over his desk looking at something. She quietly closed the door behind her and walked towards him.

 

“Sleep well?” 

 

Solas said as he turned to look at her. A sly smile was branded on his face as he watched her stand next to him while leaning against his desk. Elia awkwardly held onto her arm and gave a shy smile as she looked up at him.

 

“I’ve… never done anything like that before.” He covered his mouth as he gave a chuckle. Elia bit her lip nervously.

 

“I’m sorry. The kiss was… impulsive and ill-considered and I should have not encouraged it.” 

 

Ill-considered? Really? Elia threw her eyebrow up at him. How was their first kiss a mistake? He seemed to be enjoying it. He wanted to push their relationship further as she did, right? Yet he seemed too distant himself from her whenever they moved forward. Elia grew increasingly uneasy. What if their kiss was really a mistake? 

 

“Solas you did kiss me back… I-I’m sorry… I don’t mean to pressure you…” 

 

Elia lowered her eyes and watched her feet. Her heart felt like it was sinking, she never meant for this to ruin anything between them. She would rather have him as a friend then lose him completely. She knew she wouldn’t be able to take him avoiding her again. Elia could feel her eyes begin to water. She felt stupid, like a small child, she hated it. Solas placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head to have her look at him. His eyes were soft and inviting, there was no anger in them.

 

“Elia you’re not. I am perhaps pressuring myself. It’s been a long time and things have always been easier for me in the fade. I am not certain this is the best idea, it could lead to trouble.”

 

There was a look of worry on his face. What kind of trouble could they get into? Perhaps he was worried about their relationship interfering with the Inquisition, or maybe distracting her from her duties. Either way, Elia knew he wanted her. The way he kissed her, the way he was looking at her right now. She reached out and took his hand and held onto him gently. Elia knew there is no way their relationship could “interfere” with anything, she wanted him too, why say no? Elia moved a little closer to him and searched his eyes.

 

“Solas, I’m willing to take that risk… if you are.”

 

He blinked a few times then opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, he was flustered. He looked over to his desk and looked down at the map. Elia waited and started to lose her confidence. 

 

“I… maybe. Yes. If I could take a little time to think. There are… considerations.” He took her hand and placed it to her side.

 

“Take all the time you need.”

 

“Thank you. I am not often thrown by things that happen in the dreams. But I am reasonably certain we are awake now, and if you wish to discuss anything. I would enjoy talking with you.”

 

“I would love that!”

 

Elia brought her hands to her lips and blushed over the way she sounded. Solas smiled at her turned back to his desk. He picked up a book from the corned and laid it in front of him. As he skimmed through the pages Elia watched him intently. What could he be considering? Was it being with her? A Dalish elf? She knew he wasn’t one, yet she didn’t know where he was from. He was still a mystery to her. She wanted to know him and for him to know her. She wanted them to be together. All she hoped and prayed for was from him to say yes. Solas looked up from his book and turned to face her.

 

“Yes?” Elia’s eyes widen and looked towards his book.

 

“Uh… I… W-what are you reading?”

 

“There were some old spell books in the Inquisition library. I wanted to see if anything could help us against Corypheus.”

 

Elia looked up at the level above them. She hasn’t really been keeping up with her studies ever since they had moved into Skyhold, but she didn’t recall any spell books being stored there. She looked back down at the book where he was reading a chapter on rift magic.

 

“Rift magic? I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

 

“It is uncommon trait among mages. Few know of this.”

 

Elia was more familiar with being a spirit healer but nothing like this. Was this the magic Solas used during battle? She placed both her hands on his desk and looked at the page carefully.

 

“Can anyone be taught this? I’ve heard of differently specialties but some mages are unable to take on different classes.”

 

“It can be taught. Perhaps I could teach you.”

 

“Yes! That would be-“ Elia looked up at him and realized how close she was from him. 

 

“Great…”

 

They both paused and just stared at each other. Solas’ eye went to her lips and Elia’s went to his. She wanted to feel against her skin, again. She wanted his lips on her. To feel that bright burst from him again, the warm sweet feeling that made her heart sing with joy. In the fade it was only but a dream, how different would it be if she could kiss him now that they were awake? She wanted so badly just to throw her arms around his neck and devour him. She knew he wanted to wait but Elia didn’t know how long she could wait. 

 

“I… should head to bed. I have a lot of meetings in the morning.”

 

Yet it wasn’t right, she had to wait, for the sake of Solas. It wouldn’t be fair after she agreed to wait for his answer. Elia pushed herself off the desk and tucked her hair behind her pointed ear. Solas to a step back and watched her slowly back away from him.

 

“I will see you in the morrow Elia.”

 

“Good night.”

 

As she turned to head for the door she felt him grab her wrist causing her to stop in her place. Elia looked back and she could see hesitation within Solas’ eyes. He was holding onto her so tightly, as if he didn’t want her to leave, as if he wouldn’t let go. He walked over and stood in front of her. She looked at him curiously as he placed his hands on her cheeks. He planted a small kiss on her brow and smiled at her. He moved his head directly above her ear. She could feel his warm breath against her skin and she shivered. 

 

“Sleep well.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the attention to detail this game gives. The Bioware team did such a wonderful job. Solas is much more confident in the fade and when his not in it he's very hesitant of his actions. :)


	11. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia "discusses" her kiss with friends and Solas asks a favour of her.

“Is this seat taken?”

 

“Only by you Angel.”

 

Elia smiled at her dwarf friend and pulled the chair from the table. She placed her stack of papers on the surface and sat herself down.   
Varric looked up from his book and raised both his brows at her.

 

“Are you writing a novel too or did you not read your mail?”

 

Elia looked at her pitiful stack of papers and sighed.

 

“I wish. These are all the reports I have received. Nobles, alliances, and leads. I have to go through all of them by midday. “

 

“Nice. I’m glad I’m not the Inquisitor.”

 

Elia shook her head and picked up the first piece among the stack. Josephine had reported there was a message from the prince of Starkhaven. He was seeking to form a personal alliance with the Inquisition. As she continued to read the report someone came by and slammed their drink directly onto the table. Elia jumped from her seat and Varric quickly moved his papers away from the dreaded drink. She looked up to see Dorian pulling up a seat next to her. His expression was devious and his smile was great. It looked almost as if he wanted to explode with excitement. Dorian propped his arm onto the table and rested his head against his hand. He was still smiling brightly at her. Elia gave him a queer look as she picked up another report.

 

“Can I help you Dorian?”

 

“Me? No. But I know someone you can!” Varric gave a snort to try and hide his laughter.

 

“What do yo-“

 

“I saw you last night! You’re sleeping with him aren’t you?!”

 

“What?!” 

 

“Way to be subtle Sparkler.” Varric said while shaking his head.

 

Elia eyes went wide. Did he mean Solas? How did he even see them together? She was sure they were alone; everyone had gone off to sleep. She could feel her ears begin to burn. Elia quickly turned back to her papers and tried to avoid Dorian’s gaze.

 

“Oh don’t play innocent with me my friend, I saw you too conoodleing with each other by his desk. I must say I didn’t think of Solas as a romantic.” 

 

Elia started to feel uncomfortable. Was it really this obvious that she and Solas had a relationship? The only person she ever told him about was Varric. Dorian pushed himself off the table and took a sip of his drink. As he placed the drink back on the table and placed his hand on hers. Elia looked up at him and watched his face change from that foolish grin to a genuine concern.

 

“I’m sorry Elia. I didn’t mean to upset you, but are we not friends my dear?” Dorian placed his hand on his chest. “I mean no harm. You can trust me.” He gave a soft smile and tapped her hand. “Now seriously how is he in bed? Is he a gentle kind of lover or is he one of those wild ones in bed?”

 

Elia knew her face was now a darker shade of red. Dorian was a friend but she wasn’t so close to him like she was with Varric. Maybe it was okay to talk about her relationship with other friends. She didn’t really understand how any of this worked; she never had a chance for any form of romantic companionship. She looked into Dorian’s eager eyes and bit her lip nervously.

 

“Nothing happened! And we’re not sleeping with each other.” He raised a brow at her.

 

“That’s not what it looked like from my point of view.”

 

“Where were you even watching us from anyway?”

 

“The Library, just a floor above. You really need to find a better place to have a heated conversation. You know I practically live up there.” 

 

To be fair Solas’ room was at the mercy at any lurking eyes, he didn’t pick the most private location in Skyhold, it was going to happen eventually. Elia looked towards the door to Solas’s room. Should she feel embarrassed about their potential relationship? Elia’s attention was brought back to Dorian when he placed his drink against the table once again. 

 

“So if you two are not sleeping with each other, then what exactly were you doing in his room half past midnight hmm?” 

 

“They kissed.”

 

Elia shot her eyes in the opposite direction to see Bull’s hulking frame walk towards the party. He took the vacant chair and sat himself down. How did he know about their kiss? They kissed in the fade, not in the physical world. Dorian let out a huff and furred his brows.

 

“Excuse me, how do you know this?” 

 

“Oh come on. Anyone with eyes can see, besides Ben Hasreth training.” 

 

“Yes yes, you have boasted about this nearly every day to everyone.”

 

Dorian gave one final glare at Bull then turned his attention back to Elia. He moved his chair closer to her and took hold of her hand.

 

“So tell me, how was the kiss? Was is everything you expected?”

 

Elia looked down towards her lap and smiled to herself. It was. Remembering the way she felt. His lips were soft and warm; he tasted like sweet, like those tarts she enjoyed so much. The way he held her in his arms, it was the most she had ever felt alive. Her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest. Ever since then, their kiss was on her mind every single day.

 

“That good huh?”

 

Elia covered her burning face with her hands as she gave a small nod. 

 

“Oh you are such a virgin, it’s so adorable.”

 

Elia smiled to herself and took a deep breath. She felt like a child excited for a gift on her name day. 

 

\--

 

As Elia exited the War room she let out a huge sigh. It seemed like the work would never end. With the news of Samson and the Red Templars poping up all over Thedas and the threat against Empress Celine’s life, Elia felt like she couldn’t breathe. All this pressure on her shoulders was getting to her, leading people was still new to her. After her discussion with Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana, Elia felt as if she was making all the wrong decisions. 

 

She slowly walked down the hallway carrying her stacks of papers in her hands, walking through the grand hall trying to avoid as many noblemen as she could. As she approached the end of the hall she heard a loud bang coming from Solas’ room. Elia shot her eyes towards the closed door surprised. She carefully approached the door and gave a small knock. She waited a few moments until he finally called her in. Elia opened the door and walked towards him. Solas was sitting at his desk drinking a cup of tea. She could see books and paper stacks scattered across the room. She quickly looked up and saw no one hanging out the banisters from the library above. Good.

 

“A-are you alright?”

 

Solas pinched the bridge of his nose as his brows furred. He was upset, no, furious. Elia has never seen him this angry before, something was wrong. She waited patiently for him to answer as his sipped his tea in disgust. Elia tilted her head and looked at him curiously.

 

“Is there something wrong with your tea?”

 

Solas shot his eyes open and looked up at her.

 

“Its tea, I deist this stuff. But this morning, I need to shake the dreams from my mind.”

 

He paused for a moment and looked into the cup. 

 

“I… may also need a favour.”

 

Elia moved a little closer to his desk.

 

“What is it? You know I’ll help however I can.”

 

He placed the cup on the desk and got up from his chair. Solas began to walk back and forth around the room.

 

“One of my oldest friends has been captured by mages, forced into slavery. I heard the cry for help as I slept.”

 

Elia watched as he turned his back to her and clenched his hand into a fist. He was trembling in anger. Elia walked over to him and took hold of his shaking fist in her hands. Solas looked down then up at her. Elia looked at him sincerely and she felt his fist begin to uncurl and relax in her palms.

 

“Solas we’ll find your friend. How did these mages catch your friend? Blood magic?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“A summoning circle I assume.”

 

Elia narrowed her eyes. Summoning circle? How is that even possible?

 

“I… what?”

 

“My friend is a spirit of wisdom. Unlike the spirits clamoring to enter our world through the rifts, it was dwelling quite happily in the fade. It was summoned against its will, and wants my help to gain its freedom and return to the fade.”

 

Solas intertwined his fingers with Elia’s and held onto her tightly. 

 

“Do you know what they wanted with your friend?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“No. It knows a great deal of lore and history. But a mage could learn that simply by speaking to it in the fade. It is possible that they seek information it does not wish to give and intend to torture it.”

 

Solas let out another frustrated sigh and brought his hand to his temple. Elia hated seeing him like this, let alone knowing mages were potentially torching an innocent being. She wasn’t very knowledgeable about spirits or demons, but she knew a great deal to be careful around them. But if Solas is saying his friend was a spirit, then that spirit is something like Cole. Elia couldn’t imagine what it would be like to lose Cole. She slowly placed her hand against Solas’ cheek.

 

“We’ll find your friend, I promise.”

 

He smiled as he nuzzled into her palm.

 

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy! Anyway I really love Dorian, Varric, and Bull, they're my Inquisitor's best friends (especially for Elia). Also I laughed really hard at Solas drinking tea XD my game was glitchy so the entire time he wasn't holding the cup it was just floating around.


	12. Dareth Shiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia, Solas, Cassandra, and Cole travel to the Exhalted Plains to rescue Solas' friend from the mages that captured it.

It had been days since they’ve made it to the Exhalted Plains. Solas had barely said anything to Elia or the rest of the party. She couldn’t really blame him or be upset; he surely wasn’t thrilled to be here either. 

 

The Exhalted Plains wasn’t a pretty sight, most of the wars had reached this far and now with the dead rising, it didn’t make or an ideal location to be in. As they walked further and further into the lands, Cole began to mutter something from the back of the party.

 

“Chains twisting, buring. Please… why are you doing this?”

 

When they walked pass the large bodies of rock, Solas froze.

 

“My friend!”

 

He quickly ran ahead of everyone else. Elia was about to run to catch up with him but Cassandra caught her arm.

 

“Elia, I know you are trying to help Solas and his friend but he is not in the right mind set. We must take precautions.”

 

She gave a nod and the two ran towards the field. Elia could see mages gather around a summoning circle and in the middle was a large demon, a pride demon. Elia brought her hands to lips as she let out a gasp. Solas gripped his staff hard as he grew increasingly furious. 

 

“They… they turned your friend into a demon…”

 

Solas hung his head.

 

“Yes…”

 

“Why would they do this? Your friend is a spirit of wisdom… fighting perhaps?”

 

Solas opened his mouth to answer when a mage scarily walked towards them. He was holding a spellbook in his hand and a small knife in the other.

 

“Mages! You’re not with the bandits? Do you have any lyrium potions? Most of us are exhausted. We’ve been fighting that demo-“

 

“You summoned that demon!”

 

Solas stepped closed to the man and grabbed him by his collar. 

 

“Except it was a spirit of wisdom at the time! You made it kill! You… You twisted it against its purpose!”

 

He shook the squirrelly man by his clothes. Solas’ anger was growing making Elia nervous. Cassandra was right; he was losing control of the situation.

 

“I… I… I understand how it may be confusing to someone who has not studied demons, but after you help us I ca-“

 

Solas roughly dragged the man closer to his face.

 

“We’re not here to help you.” He snarled.

 

Elia quickly ran to his side and place her hand on his shoulder. The look on his face was nothing she had ever seen, it was like he was a completely different person. His eyes were piercing with pain and anger; it was like he was practically growling.

 

“Solas…” She gripped his shoulder harder.

 

“Listen to me!” The man shouted. “I was one of the foremost experts in the Kirkwall Circle-“

 

“Shut up!” Solas shook him hard. “You summoned it to protect you from the bandits.” The man began to tremble in fear as he tried to break free from Solas’ grasp. “You bound it to obedience, and then commanded it to kill! That’s when it turned.”

 

He turned to look at Elia who was still holding onto him tightly. His face of anger and despair quickly turned into sorrow and plead.

 

“The summoning circle. We break it, break the binding!”

 

“What?! The binding is the only thing that’s keeping that monster from killing us!”

 

He lost it. He threw the mage to the ground and loomed over him. Solas brought his hand over his head, as if he was going to attack the man. Elia quickly ran over and took hold of his wrist. He shot her a glare then that pleading look in his eyes returned.

 

“Elia please!”

 

Elia looked at the summoning circle. Although she may lack experience in this, but she has studied with Keeper Mari about such things. No matter if she knew what she was doing or not, she wanted to help, for Solas. 

 

“I’ve studied rituals like this, we can break it.”

 

The demon stood up and shook the ground as it roared. 

 

“We must hurry!”

 

Cassandra drew her sword and Cole disappeared in front of them. Elia gripped her staff and followed Solas towards the summoning circle. There pillars around the demon, they needed to destroy all of them. Solas ordered the party to get to them quick as they can. The mages scattered about screaming and unsure of what to do. 

 

Elia casted her spells and focused all of her energy into destroying the pillars. Solas ran ahead with Cassandra to another while Cole was attempting to distract the demon away from them. Elia called for lighting and watched as the bolts struck the pillar down finally causing it to crumble apart. As she watched it fall, she was unware of the demon regaining its focus on her once again. It roared and charged at her. Cole called out for Elia, causing her to look in his direction. 

 

She panicked and froze in her place. She couldn’t feel her body, her mind was trying to tell her to run, to move, to do anything, but she could not respond. Everything was happening to fast and the thundering sound of its large footsteps crashing against the ground began to drown out and all Elia could hear was the sound of her own heartbeat. She blinked and the next thing she knew she was on the ground. She opened her eyes slowly to see Solas on top of her.

 

“Come on Elia!”

 

He quickly got up and pulled her to her feet. She was still in shock as to what had happened, she didn’t know if she could move. Solas grabbed her hand and dragged her along to the other side of the field. Elia tried to focus but she couldn’t shake the feeling. She watched as Solas casted his spells against another pillar and watched Cassandra and Cole take on another. The demon was far on the other side of the field, yet she was still afraid. Solas took noticed and stopped what he was doing.

 

“Elia? Elia come on! We must end this!”

 

He dropped his staff and ran up to her. He placed his hands against her cheeks and looked deeply into her eyes.

 

“You can do this!”

 

She finally snapped out of her haze and nodded. Elia swung her staff about casted spells to the last pillar, Solas picked up his and joined with her. With the last spell casted, Cassandra kicked the large crack that had split in the middle of the pillar, it came crashing down and the demon with it. 

 

They watched as it fell and when the dust cleared the spirit was sitting before them. Solas slowly walked towards it and knelt beside her. He reached out to her then hung his head with sorrow.

 

“Lethallan… Ir abelas…” (I’m sorry)

 

The spirit began to speak.

 

“Tel’abelas. Enansal. Ar alin.” (I’m not. I’m happy. I’m me again.)

 

The spirit begged for Solas to let her go. Elia watched as he grew sadder. He sighed and nodded.

 

“Ma nuvenin.” (As you wish.)

 

Solas lifted his hands and released the spirit from this world. 

 

“Dareth shiral…” (Farewell)

 

Elia slowly walked up to Solas. She hesitated for a moment then knelt beside him. She placed her hand on his shoulder. 

 

“I heard what it said… it was right, you did help it Solas.”

 

He sat there in silence looking at the blank space in front of him.

 

“Now… I must endure.”

 

“Solas… let me know if I can help… You know I will be there in an-“

 

He looked towards her and cupped her cheek. His eyes were heavy and gleaming, he was hurt and Elia felt powerless against it, he was like a wounded dog, she hated seeing him like this.

 

“Elia, you already have…”

 

She smiled and got up. Solas took her hand while Cole made a gesture towards the rocks near them. The mages emerged from behind them and ran towards Solas. The squirrelly man spoke first.

 

“Thank you! We would not have risked a summoning, but the roads are too dangerous to travel unprotected.”

 

Solas made his hands into fists and strode towards the man.

 

“You tortured and killed my friend!”

 

He grabbed the man while the other began to back away from him. The man brought his hands towards his face and began to plead with Solas.

 

“N-no! We didn’t know it was just a spirit! T-the b-book said i-it could help us!”

 

“Inquisitor!” Cassandra called from the back.

 

He was losing it again; his usual calm composure was crumbling before her. As much as those mages deserved punishment, death was not one of them. Elia ran to Solas and tried to talk him out of his rage.

 

“Solas enough!”

 

But it was too late. He killed them all with one spell. He stood in front of the dead bodies splayed out across the field. 

 

“Damn them all!” He brought his hands to his head and sigh with frustration. “I… I need some time alone. I will meet you back at Skyhold.”

 

He turned back to Elia. His eyes were different again, sorrow. Elia didn’t know what to do or say but just nod at him. She watched as he picked up his staff and step over the lifeless bodies then disappear behind the rocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so bad for Solas and his friend but I didn't think he had to go far as to killing these mages (although I know you must let him if you romance him.) Well I also need to brush up on my Elven. I love the language so much :D Hope you are enjoying the story so far!


	13. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia waits for Solas' return and finds comfort from someone she did not expect.

Elia dangled her legs over the battlements. There was still no sign of him, it had been nearly a week and Solas had not returned since he departed from the Exhalted Plains. Elia was growing increasingly worried. She knew he could take care of himself but the thought of him being by himself wasn’t good, especially now. Elia knew the pain Solas was feeling, losing someone you love and care about is devastating.

 

She tucked her loose strands of hair behind her pointed ear and looked towards to the bridge to Skyhold. All she could see were the guards no duty, no Solas. She let out a sigh and hung her head. What if he didn’t want to come back? What if he left for good? The thought of losing him was starting to get to her. They weren’t lovers but she could at least call him a friend. Elia felt her eyes being to water. She thought about what they had the kiss, and the way they left things, what could have been. Elia brought her hands to her face and tried to hold in the pain.

 

“You’re going to catch a cold if stay here.”

 

Elia turned to see Cullen standing behind her with his hands behind his back. Embarrassed she quickly whipped the tears from her eyes and gave him an awkward smile.

 

“I-I’m okay.”

 

Cullen’s expression was filled with concern; he stepped closer and placed his hand on her shoulder.

 

“Inquisitor are you alright?” 

 

She shook her head and turned back towards the bridge trying to hide her face from him.

 

“I’m fine really.”

 

There was a long pause then Cullen sat himself beside her. She heard him scuffling about in his seat until she saw his hand appear in front of her. He was holding his furs.

 

“Here. You’re going to catch a cold.”

 

She slowly looked over at him and saw he had a soft smile on his face. They only time she spent with Cullen was during their meetings with Leliana and Josephine and the occasional talk over reports, nothing like this. When they first met in Haven, Cullen didn’t trust her, despite the fact she was the number one suspect for the breach, but Elia always thought he never liked her because she was a mage. Maybe she was wrong.

 

“Won’t you be cold without it?”

 

Cullen gave a small chuckle as he shook his head.

 

“I think I’ll live; besides I enjoy the cold climate.”

 

Elia smiled at him and finally took the furs from his hand. She threw it around her body and wrapped herself in it. She brought the clothing to her nose and nuzzled into the warm fabric. The scent of spices filled her nose. Cullen’s scent was completely different from Solas’. The thought of him flooded her and begin to break her down again. She looked over at the bridge once more and saw no one. She was being to lose hope over him. Was she acting a fool? It wasn’t like he was her lover, and yet she felt her heart breaking.

 

“He’ll come back you know.”

 

Elia shot her eyes in Cullen’s direction. He was facing towards to the bridge with a stern look on his face. 

 

“I know that’s why you’re up here.”

 

Elia couldn’t help but blush over the fact. It was pretty obvious she was waiting for Solas to return. Although she never boasted about her relationship to everyone at Skyhold, it wasn’t really a secret.

 

“I know it’s none of my business but he will come back Inquisitor.”

 

He turned to look at her as he smiled warmly. Looking at him now, Elia never noticed how handsome Cullen really was. Every word he said to her was sincere, it was all in his amber eyes, and she hoped he was right. She smiled and laughed a bit.

 

“Elia.”

 

“What?”

 

“Cullen you can call me Elia. I’d like to think we can be friends and for you to call me Elia when we are not on official Inquisition business.”

 

He hesitated for a moment then rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

 

“Elia… yes I’d like to think we are friends also.”

 

Elia shifted a little closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him jolt back a bit. She didn’t know why but she felt like she could do this, there was something about Cullen. She felt like she could trust him. Cullen slowly brought his arm around Elia and held onto her and that’s’ when the tears fell from her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but the relationship between Elia and Cullen will be very important in future chapters of this fic :) You'll understand later on! But beside Solas, Cullen is my other favourite romance he's so adorable and sweet XD <3 But I'd like to imagine Solas took a few days away from the Inquisition.


	14. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas returns to the Inquisition and Elia is more than happy to see him.

“ELIA!”

 

Elia jumped out of her bed and let out a squeak as she landed hard on the floor. She groaned in pain and rolled onto her back. She heard someone running up the steps and circle around her bed. 

 

“What are you doing?! Get up!”

 

Elia threw the blanket off her head and looked up to see Dorian hovering over her. He grabbed her by her hands and brought her to her feet. Elia felt her head spin from the rush of blood when she got up. She brought her hand on her head and tried to steady herself. Why in Thedas was Dorian bursting through her door so early in the morning? When she opened her eyes she saw Dorian rummaging through her wardrobe. 

 

“Creators Dorian what’s the meaning of this?! Do you have any idea what time it is? Let alone it sounded like you broke my door down!”

 

Dorian turned around and threw a pair of leggings at her.

 

“He’s back!”

 

“What?”

 

He ran up to her and grabbed her by her shoulders.

 

“Solas! The scouts have seen him in the mountain pathways to Skyhold! He’ll be here within an hour!”

 

Elia’s eyes widen and felt her heart skip a beat. 

 

“Now get dressed and go claim your lover!”

 

\--

 

Elia walked along the battlements and headed towards the front gate. She held her hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun and looked to the bridge. In the distance she could see someone emerging from the horizon. Solas. Elia let out a gasp and ran as fast as she could to the courtyard. As she passed the healers camp she stopped herself. She needed to have a calm composure. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them he was already walking towards her and he knew. He knew she had been waiting for him, it was written all over his face.

 

Elia smiled at him nervously as she twisted her finger around her dark locks. Solas gave a small smile and stopped in front of her. They stood there staring at each other for a moment. He looked content; his eyes were no longer harboring the pain she saw a week ago.

 

“Inquisitor.” And gave a slight bow as he said it.

 

Elia lifted her hand and hesitantly reached out towards him. She wanted to touch him, make sure she wasn’t dreaming and that this was all real. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and hold him. She missed him so much and never realized it until now on how much she was actually falling for him, it was insane. They barely knew each other and yet she was still drawn to him. Elia dropped her hand and looked around them. The people of Skyhold were all working about, it would be inappropriate to show any affection to him now.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Solas looked at the ground and shifted his weight on his other foot.

 

“It hurts. It always does.” He looks up at her. “But I will survive.”

 

“I…” Elia stepped a little closer as she forced herself once again not to try and touch him. She held her hands close to her chest and smiled shyly at him. “Thank you for coming back.”

 

“You are a true friend Elia. You did everything you could to help. I could hardly abandon you now.” 

 

She was relieved to hear it, more importantly knowing that he didn’t want leave the Inquisition or her. 

 

“If you don’t mind me asking… where did you go?”

 

“I found a quiet spot and went to sleep. I visited the place in the fade where my friend use to be. It’s empty, but there are stirrings of energy in the void. Someday something new may grow there.”

 

“I see.”

 

Elia looked around them once again. There were no lingering eyes upon them, everyone seemed distracted enough. She stepped a little closer enough that her hands brushed against his chest. Elia looked up at him and watched his expression changed, his eyes were focused on her lips.

 

“Solas… The next time you have to mourn, you don’t need to be alone… you know I-“

 

He took hold of her arm and held onto her tightly.

 

“It’s been so long since I could trust someone… but thank you.”

 

Elia slowly placed her hands on his chest and slid them up towards his shoulders. She was starting to forget about the world around them and she didn’t care. She needed him; it was like she was under some sort of spell. She knew Solas had asked her for time to think things through and Elia knew that this wasn’t fair, but she couldn’t help herself. She looked up at him and felt his breath against her skin; he was still fixed on her lips.

 

“Elia…”

 

She felt his hand drop from her arm and gentle felt it fall to her hips. He pressed his fingers into her and smiled at her. His eyes were filled with lust and she didn’t doubt hers were for him. Elia didn’t care, she began to lean into him and Solas followed. As she closed her eyes Elia could feel her heart thumping in her chest just like it did when they kissed in the fade. Her stomach was twisting and turning and her legs were feeling numb. 

 

“Inquisitor!”

 

Elia jumped away from Solas and he turned to face the other way. 

 

“Excuse me your worship but Sister Leliana has called for a meeting at the war table.”

 

Elia nodded at the young man and watched as he ran off up the staircase. She could feel her cheeks burning. Elia straighten out her shirt and turned back towards Solas who was waiting patiently with his hands behind his back. Elia could see his cheeks were tinted pink. 

 

“I should let you get back to work. We can talk again later.”

 

“Of course! Of course!”

 

Elia rubbed the back of her head and stepped aside. Solas headed straight for the staircase and quickly headed to his chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought about writing in Jim (That guy who interrupted the Cullen kiss) but nah XD I'm sorry for teasing these two but they won't get together just yet :) Also Dorian breaking doors down LOL 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far! :D


	15. Waking World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mess with the Grey Wardens, Elia and the Inquisition knew the rest of the Grey Wardens were in danger. Elia wants to learn more about blood magic, but she is once again distracted from her work.

“Elgara vallas da’len. Melava somnair.” (Sun sets, little one, time to dream.)

 

Elia happily sang to herself as she made her way down to the basement library. She needed to find out more information about blood magic. After the nasty business with the Grey Wardens, it was made known to the Inquisition that Corpheyus is truly in control. Clan Lavellan forbade the use of blood magic after Keeper Mari heard of what other clans were doing, she didn’t want the same for them. There were times were the thought of using it crossed Elia’s mind, but there was no way she was strong enough to harness its power.

 

Although the outlook of the situation of Thedas was grim, Elia felt recharged, alive even. It had only been a few days since Solas had returned and yet she was happier. There was a spring in her step, the sun shined brighter, and in her eyes everything was in colour. It seemed childish but she would take it, it kept her from going mad.

 

“Irassal ma ghilas. Ma garas mir renan.” (Wherever you shall go, follow my voice.)

 

Elia jumped down to the marble floor from the last step and walked down the dim lit hall. She passed the storage room, the worker’s quarters, than she finally arrived at the basement library. She pushed her small hands against the large wooden door with all her might until the old thing opened. Elia lifted one of the many papers in her hand and inspected it. Dorian told her to look for a certain book with the title “Archon Thalsian”. She continued down path through the old bookcases, eyes still glued to the paper.

 

“Ara ma’athlan vhenas. Ara ma’athlan vh-“ (I will call you home.)

 

Elia let out a groan as she collided into something causing her to fall back on her bottom. The stack of papers in her hand scattered across the room while some landed on her. Elia opened her eyes to see Solas standing in front of her. 

 

“S-Solas!”

 

Elia quickly got up on her feet and brushed off the dust that collected on her leggings. She timidly looked up at him and smiled nervously. This was kind of awkward. They haven’t really spoken to each other she he returned the Skyhold or be alone together for that matter. Elia couldn’t look him in the eye; she kept her gaze down towards their feet instead.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“I-I’m fine! Really, I am.”

 

Solas knelt down on the stone floor and began to pick up Elia’s papers. As soon as he started Elia jumped and knelt down to help.

 

“What were you singing just now?”

 

Elia blushed and took the stack of papers from his hand.

 

“It’s a lullaby that my mother used to sing to me.”

 

They both got up and Elia straightened out the papers in her hand. Solas looked at her curiously.

 

“I see.”

 

Even now in the low lit room, Solas looked handsome. His green eyes practically glowed in the darkness and the candle light hit his milky skin just right. Elia watched as the corner of his mouth curled up. He was grinning at her.

 

“You have a beautiful singing voice.”

 

Elia’s eyes widen. Her skin was definitely fuming now. She placed her hand on her cheek and averted her gaze again.

 

“I… Uh.. T-thank you.”

 

Being around Solas made Elia weak. She felt as if she was drunk off wine like that night in Haven. She couldn’t help it, if there was one way to break Elia it was Solas. 

 

“Was there something you were looking for? I assume that is why you are here.”

 

The book. She had forgotten all about the book. Elia nodded and pulled out the marked paper. She handed it to Solas and pointed to the top of the paper.

 

“I’m looking for this book. After what we saw I just wanted to learn more about blood magic.”

 

Solas darted his eyes to her.

 

“The Grey Wardens.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Solas handed her the papers then walked down the bookcases. Elia watched him reached up to the top shelf and pulled out a thick book with red bindings. He opened the old thing and blew the dust out from it. Elia walked over and stood next to him, curiously looking at the book. 

 

“I think this is the book you are looking for, though I do know one more that could be of use to you.”

 

He handed her the book and took her by the hand. As he led her further into the library Elia completely forgot the task. She was too distracting at the fact he was holding her. They have only held hands a few times but each time felt very intimate to her. The only other person whoever held Elia’s hand was her little sister, to her it was starting to show that what Solas told her when he returned was true. He was starting to trust her and open up to her. When they arrived at the certain bookcase Solas was looking through each shelf to try and find it. He told Elia what the book was titled and what it looked like. They searched together until she finally saw it on the middle shelf.

 

“I got it!”

 

Elia placed her finger over the edge of the book and pulled it free. She brushed off the dust and opened it eagerly. 

 

“I think this will help you to find what you are looking for.”

 

Elia ran her fingers over each word on the page and smiled as she nodded in agreement. 

 

“Yes! This is exactly wh-“

 

As she looked up from the book she saw how close Solas was standing beside her. He hand one arm over her head leaning against the bookcase and the other resting on his hip. That wolfish grin Elia loved was on his lips and she could feel her knees start to go weak. There was something in his eyes, it was as if she was the prey and he was the hunter, he captured her and Elia did not try to fight it.

 

Solas placed his hand on the book and brought it away from her face. He then ran his fingers through her long black hair and tucked it behind her ear. Elia practically trembled under his touch, she has thought about him and fantasied about him every day. She was left wanting for his touch against her bare skin, to feel his lips meld against hers, to feel the heat of his body radiant to hers, and to know what it would feel like if he were inside of her. All these thoughts would race through her mind every day, sometimes it drove her mad. 

 

Elia’s breathing began to quicken, she darted her gaze back down to the book embarrassed of her dirty fantasies. She couldn’t look at him anymore, it felt like he was reading her mind and he knew exactly what she was thinking. Elia blushed at the thought. Solas brought his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up. Elia’s eyes met his intense gaze once again, this time she bit her lip. When Solas dropped his hand he leaned in towards her ear.

 

“This is exactly what you wanted, isn’t it?” He breathed in a low raspy tone.

 

Elia’s breath hitched as she let out a slight gasp. It was, Creators it was. Elia braced herself against the frame of the bookcase. She was losing control of her body, she wanted him so badly. Elia could feel the ache between her legs continually grow. It was like she was melting under a summer day. His hot breath blew against her neck. It was like the flame that ignited her. She wanted him; she wanted to kiss him again, but this time not in the fade. She wanted to be awake this time, to truly feel that kiss here in the waking world.

 

Solas pushed himself off the bookcase and circled in front of her keeping his hand firmly pressed against the edge of the old frame. His wicked grin was still branded on his handsome face and all Elia could do was watch him get closer to her. 

 

“Elia?”

 

She blinked a few times and realized she never actually answered him.

 

“Y-yes…”

 

Solas gave a low chuckle. Creators she loved it. He tilted his head to the side and dropped his gaze to her pink lips. He licked his lips and began to inch closer to her face. Elia was finding it hard to breath, like there was something tightly wrapped around her chest. Her heart was beating faster and faster. Elia could feel her knees being to give and she pressed her body against the bookcases harder to try and stay up right. 

 

He was right there. Solas nose brushed against hers, his eyes still locked on her lips. This wasn’t a dream, they weren’t in the fade, and this was real. This was the waking world and Solas is about to kiss her. Closer, closer, and closer, until finally he stopped. His lips were hovering over hers. Solas’ eyes looked into hers.

 

“I should let you get back to work.” He breath.

 

Elia opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. It was like he stole her soul. Solas gave one final glace at her lips then pushed himself off the bookcase with his hand. He walked over to the small table beside them and picked up his belongings. He smiled at her gently and then he was gone. 

 

“Creators...”

 

Elia dropped her stack of papers and slid her body against the bookcase and sat herself on the cold floor. What in Thedas was he doing to her? It’s not that she didn’t enjoy it, it was just confusing her. Did he want her? Or was this just a game? Elia brought her hand and placed it on her chest. She could still feel her heart banging against her. That was intense. He was intense, and yet she loved it all the same. Elia brought her legs together and clutched the ache between her legs.

 

“Dread wolf take me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD Sorry for making Solas such a tease LOL but I really need him to be because of his secret. But Solas is a smooth mother fucker, for real.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the story so far :)


	16. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia unconsciously gets advice from someone she did not expect.

Elia tapped her fingers nervously against the arm rest. He knew. He knew her weakness, she was going to lose. She could feel herself begin to panic, there’s no way she’s going to show it on her face. Elia looks at the Commander across the table and smiled brightly at him. Cullen raises his eyebrow then watches her pick up a knight and moved it across the board. Cullen moved to the edge of his seat and eagerly made his next move.

 

“Check mate.”

 

“What?!”

 

Elia looked at the board closely and sighed. He beat her, again. Cullen sat back in his chair and let out a laugh. Elia glared at him and he placed his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing harder.

 

“Forgive me Inquisitor.”

 

“Cullen we’re not working, you can call me Elia, remember?”

 

“Right, Elia. Forgive me, that is going to take some getting used to.”

 

She smiled at him and picked up her knight from the chess board. Elia sighed as she held it in her hand. Every time she and Cullen played together he would always beat her. He was very good at this game. When she looked up she caught Cullen staring at her with this look. His eyes were filled with concern.

 

“It has been a long week, how are you holding up?”

 

It has. Finding out the Grey Wardens were under Corpheyus’s control then there was a possibility Warden Blackwall’s mind could be compromised. It made everyone on edge, especially Solas. Elia had called for a meeting with the mages of the Inquisition to gather their input on the matter and Solas made it very clear to her and everyone that he did not support the Wardens, he rather see them die for what they’re doing then save them. Elia didn’t agree. On top of all of that Elia’s feelings for Solas were growing every day. The more she spent time with him reading, watching him paint his murals, or learning new spells with him, the more she found it harder to conceal her love for him. He would flirt with her but nothing further. Was he still thinking about being in a relationship with her? The thought of why he wouldn’t want to be kept her up most nights and it was starting to show.

 

“Elia?”

 

She shook her head and looked at Cullen.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

He furred his brows and sat up from his chair.

 

“Elia what’s wrong?”

 

“Cullen it’s really noth-”

 

“Please. You know you can talk to me.”

 

Elia hesitated for a moment and looked at the man sitting in front of her. Aside from the fact that he was her Commander and they worked together, Cullen had been nothing but kind to her ever since their little talk over the battlements. After meetings he would always catch up with her and have a small chat before they went off to continue their duties. When they both had some free time he would invite her to play chess. There was something about Cullen that Elia loved, she could trust him, maybe it was the fact that he was kind to her or maybe it was because they actually got along with each other well, but Elia knew in her heart he was something special to her.

 

“I… It’s Solas.”

 

Cullen blinked and averted his gaze back down to the chess board. He looked somewhat sad from where Elia was sitting. He began to rearrange the chess pieces back into their original spots.

 

“Did something happen?” He asked calmly. 

 

Elia bit her lip nervously. Should she be talking about this with him? Whenever she ran into trouble with Solas, Elia would often confine with Varric and as of lately she even went to Dorian for advice. But Cullen? No. They haven’t really gotten too personal with each other; all they have ever talked about was their families. How he played chess with his sister and how Elia played with hers.

 

“We don’t have to talk about this… really.”

 

“No please. Elia whatever it is I’ll listen.”

 

Cullen placed his hands together and inched a little off his chair. He sat there waiting patiently for Elia to respond. His eyes were filled with curiosity and something else Elia could not figure out.

 

“I… Have you ever been in love Cullen?”

 

His eyes widen and so did Elia’s. Did she really just ask him that? Cullen’s cheeks began to blush. He gave and awkward cough then looked down. 

 

“Oh Creators! Cullen I’m sorry! This is highly inappropriate! I shouldn’t have asked that!”

 

“N-no no!” He waved his hand at her. “It’s alright. I… I have been before, yes.”

 

Elia looked at him curiously. He was blushing brightly but he finally got the courage to look her in the eye.

 

“Did… did you ever…?”

 

“Confess my love to them? I have, in a terrible way as a matter of fact.” 

 

Cullen began to laugh as he began to reminisce about his lover from The Circle in Fereldan. Elia never expected him to actually fall in love with a mage, considering he was a Templar. He told her about the girl named Nora. He was so in love with her by the way he talked about her, he smiled and blushed all the same. Elia knew Cullen was there when the Circle at Fereldan was under attack with blood mages and abominations. She was merely a young teenager, but she heard about thousands of mages being killed that night. 

 

“Whatever happened to her?” Elia picked up a pawn from the chest board and moved it forward.

 

“She did amazing things for Thedas… I’ve never actually seen her after that.” 

 

Cullen stared at the chest board with a sad look in his eyes. He took his knight piece and moved it over. He looked up at her.

 

“You love him don’t you?”

 

Elia dropped the pawn piece she was holding as her eyes widen. She watched it roll across the chess board, then fall onto the floor. She slowly looked up at Cullen who was watching her intently. She could feel her face burning like wild fire. It was no secret to Cullen that Elia had feelings for Solas, no more so when he found her that day on the battlements, but she never spoke about him to him ever since. Elia straighten herself out and timidly sat herself back on the chair folding her hands onto her lap.

 

“W-well… I mean… I-“

 

“It’s okay to say you do. Solas is a very lucky man, but I think he deserves to know how you feel, don’t you think?”

 

Cullen leaned over in his chair and picked up the fallen pawn piece and placed it back onto its place on Elia’s side of the chess board. Elia kept her eyes locked onto the white piece. What did he mean by “lucky”?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know that next to Solas I love Cullen XD And like I said in a previous chapter, Cullen's relationship will be very important later on :) Also I think Cullen was extremely adorable when you play chess with him lol especially when he wins


	17. Vhenan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia works up the courage to confess her love to Solas.

The sound of tankards clashing together and laugher filled the air. The room was warm and smelt of ale. Elia looked around to see the people of Skyhold enjoying each other’s company. It was wonderful, to see them smiling and laughing despite what’s happening outside the tavern. Being around in this environment made Elia miss her family, her clan.

 

“Vishante Kaffas!”

 

Elia blinked and looked beside her to see Dorian slamming his drink onto the wooden table. Bull who was sitting directly across from him was smirking greatly. 

 

“I will do no such thing!”

 

Bull kissed his teeth and slumped his arms onto the table as he leaned in close to Dorian.

 

“You will and you know it.”

 

Dorian let out a gasp as if he was offended by Bull’s words. Elia raised her eyebrow and looked over to Varric.

 

“Did I miss something?”

 

“Sadly you did. There’s a bet going on between these two, well from where I’m sitting it seems like Tiny is the only one in on the bet.”

 

“There is no bet!” Dorian turned to look at Elia and Varric. He lifted his finger and pointed it directly at Bull’s face. “This buffoon thinks I’ll sleep with him! That’ll never happen! Not until the Maker himself shows his face to me!”

 

Bull sat back and gave a loud and booming laugh. Dorian glared in his direction and Elia let out a giggle. 

 

“Never say never Dorian. It’ll happen.” Bull held up his drink and gave a wink at him. 

 

As much as Elia enjoyed being around her friends she couldn’t help but think of the man she was in love with. After her talk with Cullen, she started to wonder if he was right. Just confess to him? Was that even appropriate? Solas had asked months ago for time to think. But had she waited long enough? Elia placed both her hands around her cup of tea and stared into the warm drink. 

 

“You okay Angel?” 

 

Elia snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her friend. He had been worrying about her as of lately, especially of the amount of things they have seen for the Inquisition. But Elia knew Varric well enough to know that he knew what she was thinking about. Elia brought her cup a little closer to the edge of the table. She watched as the wisps of smoke swirl into the air. 

 

“I’m alright. Just thinking.”

 

Varric gave a knowing nod then returned to his drink. Dorian and Bull continued to banter back and forth with each other. Elia’s mind was brought back once again to the conversation she had earlier today with Cullen.

 

\--

 

“But I think he deserves to know how you feel, don’t you think?” 

 

\--

 

He was right. Of course he was. Maybe the reason Solas never went forward with their relationship was because Elia never told him how he felt. That was it. She had to. Elia picked up her cup and down the rest of her tea. As she placed the cup back on the table and she quickly got up from her seat. The others stopped what they were doing and looked up at her.

 

“I’m going to turn in early. I’ll see you all in the morrow.”

 

Elia ran towards the door and rushed across the courtyard. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster as she reached closer to Solas’ room. Cullen was right, of course he was. She needed to talk to Solas or this dance that they were doing would never end. If he would accept her love she would be over the moon, but if all he wanted was her friendship Elia would accept that as well. 

 

She stood in front of the door to his room. Her heart hammering away, her palms were shaking and her stomach was twisting knots. The last time she felt this nervous was when she was a young girl, asking Keeper Mari’s permission to adventure off to the city. Elia knocked on the door and waited. And waited. And waited. No answer. She turned the handle slowly and looked inside. 

 

“Solas?” 

 

No answer. She stepped in and looked around; he was nowhere to be seen. She headed over to his desk and looked at the mess he had created. Papers scattered everywhere, empty tea cups, and runes stacked high. She picked up one of the papers and scanned it quickly. 

 

“Solas where are you…?” 

 

“Right here.”

 

Elia felt her breath hitched. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. That wave of nervousness she felt earlier had return only it was stronger. She was too shy to face him. She heard his footsteps against the marble floor getting closer and closer to her. She placed the paper back onto his desk and stood still waiting for him. The footsteps stopped. He was standing right behind her; she could feel his breath against her skin. 

 

“Elia…” He whispered against her ear.

 

Elia was breathing harder now. He was doing this on purpose; she knew it in her gut. Just like their encounter in the basement library, he was teasing her. It was cruel, especially when he knew she wanted him. Elia didn’t have to look at him to know he was grinning ear to ear. Cruel as it may be she loved it. The teasing, the game he was playing with her. It just made her love and want him more. No. Focus. Elia blinked a few times and turned to face him. He was standing inches from her, smiling at her with a devious look in his eyes. It just made her blush even harder.

 

“S-Solas…” 

 

He quickly brought his hand up to stop her from continuing. He looked back towards the door the up at the library above.

 

“Inquisitor. Do you have a moment?”

 

Elia raised her eyebrow at him. Why was he being so formal with her? Then she realized they weren’t alone. Elia looked up to see a few of Skyhold’s citizens hanging around the library. Elia looked back at him and gave him a knowing nod. Solas stepped aside then held his arm out towards the door. As the exited to the hallway, Elia wasn’t sure where he wanted to go. Solas looked around once again, this time they were alone. He took her by her hand and led her down the hallway, towards her bed chambers.

 

Her eyes widen when she realized where they were going. She was going to be alone with him once again. Every time they had a moment alone something had happened, be it the flirting or the teasing, something always happened that Elia was never prepared for. Even though Elia was in her mid-twenties, she still felt like a young naive girl around him. This was more than a simple crush; she was in love with him. 

 

Solas opened the door to her chambers and led her up the stairs. With every step Elia’s mind was unraveling. What did he want to talk to her about? Was it Inquisition business? Or was it exactly what she wanted to talk to him about? Next thing she knew they were standing on the balcony. The cool breeze hit against her fuming skin, she needed it. Elia looked at Solas shyly wondering what he wanted to say. Solas clasped his hand together behind his back and looked at her.

 

“What were you like? Before the anchor I mean.”

 

An odd question and not what she was expecting. Elia brought her scarred hand up. The anchor pulsed and glowed in the darkness. Out of everything she thought that would happen to her when she grew up, this kind of magic on her hand was not one of them. Elia began to think hard about his question. What was she like? She wasn’t anything special, just a Dalish elf who was a mage. Elia looked back at Solas who was waiting patiently for her answer.

 

“I guess I’m still the same person I am today.”

 

“Ah…” 

 

Solas blinked a few times then his expression changed. Like he was defeated by her answer. It started to worry Elia. Did she say the wrong thing? 

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

“You show wisdom I have not seen since…” He hesitated, still not looking her in the eye. “Since my deepest journey into the ancient memories of the fade.” Solas looked up at her the corner of his mouth curled up. He was grinning at her. “You are not what I expected.”

 

Elia was confused. What did he mean by that? 

 

“Have I done something surprising?”

 

“You have shown subtlety in your actions. A wisdom that goes against everything I expected. If the Dalish could raise someone with a spirit like yours… Have I misjudged them?”

 

The Dalish were proud and everything she had known about her people were from them. Everything she is today is because of her people. The way they taught and raised her shaped her to be the woman she is today. Back at Haven Solas had exclaimed his opinion to her about the Dalish, that they were ignorant and wrong. Ever since then it made Elia think, had her people been like this? Were they really that ignorant as Solas claims they are to be? Then Elia realized something, it doesn’t matter. Just because she was raised Dalish, it didn’t mean she could have an opinion of her own.

 

“Solas, I am my own person. The Dalish don’t make who I am.”

 

“Yes. You are. You are too wise to give yourself that due. Although the Dalish, in their fashion, may have still guided you.”

 

Solas brought his hand to his chin and looked at her intently. 

 

“Perhaps that is it. I suppose it must be. Most people act with so little understanding of the world. But not you.”

 

Elia tilted her head to the side. She was still confused as to what he was getting at. 

 

“So what exactly does this mean?”

 

Solas closed his eyes and smiled to himself. 

 

“It means I have not forgotten about the kiss.”

 

Elia’s eyes widen. All of a sudden the sound of her heart became more apparent to her. Solas stepped closer to her and took her hands into his. Elia watched his thumbs brush over her knuckles. She looked up at him, that beautiful smile was still on his lips. His eyes were like fire. Veil fire. Big, green and beautiful. Was she dreaming? Elia opened her mouth to respond but once again she couldn’t bring herself to say anything. 

 

That smile on Solas’ face soon faded. He furred his eyebrows and broke his eye contact with her. He was looking so unsure and worried. Solas soon released her hands and began to walk towards the door. Elia panicked and grabbed his arm.

 

“Don’t go!”

 

Silence. Silence was the worst part about it. He wasn’t facing her but Elia knew he was fighting himself to stay. Why? Did Elia do something wrong? Did she miss her chance with him? All these unanswered questions flooded her mind as she gripped him harder. She was afraid if she had let go of him he was leave. 

 

“It would be kinder in the long run.”

 

What did he mean? 

 

“But losing you would…”

 

Solas quickly turned to face her and slipped his arms around her waist pulling her into a searing kiss. Elia was in shock she couldn’t close her eyes. He was kissing her and this time it wasn’t a dream. They were not in the fade. They were awake and aware. Elia closed her eyes and pushed into his kiss. His sweet lips melted into hers. That wonderful feeling she felt in her sleep had returned to her. It was like she was flying. She was so high up she never wanted to come down. Elia placed her shaking hands against his shoulders cuing the action of him pressing his warm body against hers. Elia’s heart skipped a beat, she felt his arousal hit against her navel. She felt Solas slowly run one of his hands up her back to the back of her neck. His kisses were deep and breathless, she loved it. Solas slipped his tongue between her parting lips and tasted her. Elia let out an audible moan and indulge in his lips. 

 

When they finally broke the kiss, Solas rested his head against hers. They both were breathing heavily now. Elia opened her eyes slowly to look at him. His eyes were filled with lust and she didn’t doubt hers weren’t for him. 

 

“Ar lath ma, Vhenan…” (I love you my heart.) He whispered.

 

Elia’s heart stopped. What did he say? Did she hear him correctly? She stared at him wide eyed. Through his devious smile he meant it, she knew it in her heart he meant it. Her heart was swelling with joy; this was what she was waiting for. The man she loved actually loved her back. Elia brought her hands and placed them against his cheeks.

 

“Solas… stay with me tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH SOLAS WHY?! XD You know what I love that the developers have done for Solas' character? They gave him so much detail not only for his character but the way he acts in the game. The first kiss between Lavellan and Solas, he acts to confident and so sure of himself and her. When they kiss in the balcony scene he's so unsure and hesitant.
> 
> It's like a little clue to who Solas really is. There are a lot of other subtleties in the game which make me love Solas a lot more. But anyway I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, things are about to get crazy real soon! ;)


	18. Her Body, Her Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Elia come to terms with their feelings for one another and spend the night with each other.

Her heart hammering, her hands were shaking, and her knees were going weak. The only sound Elia could hear was the gust of wind that blew past them. She could hardly believe what came out of her mouth. They stood there in each other arms yet Solas had not given her an answer. Was she too forward? Was this too soon? 

 

“Elia…” She blushed harder.

 

Solas took hold of her burning cheeks and kissed her deeply. No it wasn’t soon. Elia felt her core building higher and higher, she needed him. She has been dreaming about this forever, to be with him, to love him. Elia gripped his shirt and pulled him towards the door. They both back into the room, their lips still locked together. They fumbled together until Elia felt the back of her legs hit her bedframe. Her heart stopped. 

 

Solas trailed his sweet kisses towards her neck and slid his hands down to the front of her shirt. Elia couldn’t move her body. That wave of nervousness she felt earlier had returned. Was she really going to lay with him? She was. She had been waiting for so long, she couldn’t be scared. She blinked a few times and focused on the man in front of her. 

 

“S-solas wait.” He paused and lifted his head.

 

“I-I can d-do it.”

 

Elia reached for the golden buttons on her shirt and began to unbutton each of them, one by one. She slowly slipped out of it and made her next move towards her breast band. Keeping her eyes down, she fumbled with the hooks. Her shaking hands made it difficult to do what her head was telling her to do. Elia could feel the sinking feeling of panic set in the pit of her stomach. Elia let out a frustrated sigh until Solas’ hands came into her view. He gripped her gently and brought her hands away from her chest.

 

“Elia.” She looked up. “If you are uncomfortable, we don’t have to do this vhenan.”

 

Elia blinked at him. His expression was soft; she could see the concern in his eyes. Elia never discussed her virginity to Solas but it was clear to him that she had never been intimate with a man before. He reached out and rested his palm against her cheek.

 

“I will not lay with you if you’re not ready.”

 

Elia bit her lip and thought carefully. Solas really did love her; no one would ever call another vhenan, their love, their heart unless they really meant it. He did mean it. His words, his touch, his kiss, it was enough for her. He was enough for her. Elia looked into Solas’ eyes once more. His big wonderful eyes, green and gleaming. Beyond that there was love, the love she yearned for, the love she needed. Elia stepped a little closer and traced her fingers around the lace of his necklace. 

 

“Emma lath, ver em.” (My love, take me)

 

He captured her mouth and kissed her deeply. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and lifted her off the floor. Elia held on tightly onto to his tunic as he carried her on her bed. She felt the mattress below her cave in under their weight. Elia slowly opened her eyes to see Solas hovering over her. He smiled softly and brushed her stray hairs away from her face. She watched as he lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. 

 

Elia’s eyes went wide. Solas took note and began to blush. Her eyes greedily washed over his tone body. Elia brought her hand up and ran her fingers along crevices of his muscles. His warmth radiated against her hands, she wanted to feel his heat against her body. Solas took her hand and gave a small kiss against her knuckles. He reached down and unhooked Elia’s breast band. She watched as Solas continued to remove the rest of her clothing carefully until she was finally naked before him. 

 

Elia could feel the embarrassment and shame creep up her. Elia was often self-conscious of her own body. She was pale, at scars all over her body, and she wasn’t exactly “womanly”. She wasn’t pretty or confident about herself like her younger sister, even now lying naked before Solas, she could feel her confidence slip away. Elia just wanted to wrap herself up and hide away forever. She couldn’t bear to know what Solas thought of her now. What if he was disappointed? Is she enough? Would she be a good lover? Can she satisfy him? All these thoughts invading her mind and Elia couldn’t stop. 

 

“Vhenan…” Elia looked up at him.

 

Solas finally broke the painful silence between them. His lips curled into a sweet smile. His cheeks were still tinted red, even darker now. He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb along her skin.

 

“You are so beautiful. I-“ 

 

Elia could see the love in his eyes yet, there was that lingering sadness behind them as well. He was looking at her differently again. Why? Solas closed his eyes and turned away for a moment. Did she do something wrong? Elia could feel the pain squeezing her heart. She pushed herself off the mattress and placed her hand on his cheek.

 

“Solas, did I do something wrong…?” He furred his brows as he shook his head. 

 

“No. You could never, it’s just…” He paused. “It’s been a long time since I have ever been intimate with anyone, I didn’t mean to worry you nor make you uncomfortable.”

 

He quickly crashed his lips against hers and they fell back onto the bed. Solas kissed and sucked against her swollen lips. Elia began to relax and let the wondering dream like feeling take over. She responded to every touch, kiss, and caress. He made her feel real, alive. Solas ran his hands along her curves, Elia shuttered under his touch. He soon stopped short below her navel and glance over at her. 

 

“Are you alright?” He asked low and breathy.

 

Elia gave a nod and watched his hand slowly dip between her legs. She could feel her heart beating away in her chest. She jumped as his fingers began to slip between her slick folds. Elia bit her lip to hide her moan; she had never felt like this before. She had touched herself many times but nothing compared to this. Solas began to slowly insert his fingers into her heat. Elia gripped the bedsheets beneath her hand as she felt him stretch her opening. Elia let out a small gasp as he pushed in further.

 

“Am I hurting you?”

 

“N-no. I... um… t-that feels good.”

 

Solas smiled and continued the motion between her. Elia could feel something warm and burning within her. That fiery sensation traveling throughout her body was intoxicating; Elia couldn’t help but relish in it. 

 

“Solas, las… las ma-“ (Solas, give me-)

 

Elia let out a loud moan. 

 

“Shhh.”

 

Solas gave small kisses all over her chest. He trailed them along her neck until he reached her lips. Elia began to move her hips along with the rhythm he set for her. The burning fire was growing rapidly, she was going over. Then it was gone. 

 

“Wha… Why did you stop?!” 

 

Solas couldn’t help but laugh. He sat himself up and pulled his fingers from between her legs. He shifted his gaze towards her and slowly brought his wet fingers to his lips. He gave her a playful grin and slipped his tongue from between his lips and licked her desires off. Elia could feel her mouth fall open. She knew she was shy, even embarrassed at the sight and yet, it turned her on more than anything. Solas leaned in and tucked her hair behind her pointed ear. He was so close Elia could feel his hot breath against her warm skin.

 

“You taste divine.” Elia bit her lip. “Are you ready vhenan?”

 

“Yes… please.”

 

Solas’ eyes light up as he smiled. Elia felt a little pathetic, she was practically begging him to have her, but she didn’t care. He quickly unlaced the ties at the front of his trousers and slipped out of them along with his small clothes. Elia watched as his very erect manhood spring free from his clothing. She froze. She had never seen a naked man before, she was stunned. His cock stood hard and long. The tip was wet with his desire and his skin was flushed red. Solas slowly climbed on top of her as Elia spread her legs apart. She watched as he gripped his erection as he aligned himself to her opening. Elia’s body tensed up as she felt his cock begin to enter her. 

 

“Ah!”

 

In one swift motion he was fully seated within her. Elia held onto him tightly trying to get her body to relax. She felt full, completely full. He was stretching her to her limits; this unknown pressure she felt was something she had never expected. He rested his head between the crook of her neck.

 

“Elia.” He whispered. “Are you alright?”

 

There were a million thoughts running through Elia’s head, her body was tense, she wasn’t sure how she felt. 

 

“Elia?”

 

Solas lifted his head and looked at her.

 

“I-I’m okay. It just feels a bit odd.”

 

Solas kept his intense gaze on her. He began to move his hips back and forth slowly. Elia dug her nails into his shoulders as she opened her mouth. The pressure within her began to fade and turn into something completely different. She could feel her core light up, she needed to move, now. Elia began to match Solas’ thrusts and they started to moan in unison. Solas places his lips against hers and the sensation was heightened. He felt good, too good. Elia was beginning to lose herself in him, until she was completely gone. 

 

The sound of their love making filled the room. Elia body was hot, she was burning up and she could feel Solas start to lose control. His thrusts began to be erratic and hard. It was too much; Elia knew she was going over as well. Solas pushed himself off of her and took hold of her legs. He drove into her with a little more force.

 

“Creators! Solas you’re going to-“

 

She was going over. Elia let out a scream as her body began to shake. She caved and let her orgasm wash over her body. Elia pushed her head into the pillow beneath and pulled the bedsheets loose from the bed. Solas gave a few more thrusts until he reach his limit. Elia could feel his cock twitch inside her. Solas let out a loud groan as he spilled himself. He landed on top of her and placed his head against her neck. 

 

They laid in a tangled mess, trying to catch their breath. Elia let out a small whimper as Solas pulled out of her. The dull sensation replaced him afterwards, but she didn’t care. She was so happy. Solas lifted his head and looked at her.

 

“Are you alright vhenan?”

 

“More than alright. That was… that was amazing.”

 

Solas gave a chuckle then planted a small kiss against her brow. His expression quickly changed from happiness to sorrow. His eyes grew dull and sad, something was wrong. Elia tilted her head as she tried to read his face. Solas quickly rolled off of her and sat at the edge of the bed. Elia sat up and placed her hand on his shoulder.

 

“Solas?”

 

He sat there in silence for a moment then began to get up and collect his clothing. Elia was confused. Why was he leaving? Did she do something? Was she that terrible in bed? Solas turned to face her with his sad eyes.

 

“I-“ He hesitated. “I should go.”

 

“Go? Why? Did I-“

 

“No! You didn’t do anything wrong my love, I just… I just thought maybe you’d prefer if I left.”

 

Why would he think that? Elia didn’t understand. The last thing she wanted was for him to leave her. 

 

“Please stay!” She blurted out. “Please… vhenan.”

Solas dropped his gaze. He looked at the staircase then back at her. Elia could see the struggle he was facing, just like how he was when she asked to be with him.

 

“Alright.”

 

He climbed back into the bed and brought the blankets over their naked bodies. Although Elia was relieved to hear him say he wanted to stay, it still concerned her. Why would he think he had to leave? Especially after they had sex. Solas brought his arm around her and pulled in her close. Elia rested her head against her chest and listened to the sound of his heart. It was beating fast but a steady rhythm. Elia felt a little uneasy, she knew something was wrong. 

 

“Do you regret it…?”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you regret… making love to me…?”

 

Solas shifted under her and lifted her head with his hand. He narrowed his eyes and looked at her closely. He gave her a look as if she offended him.

 

“I do not regret our night together nor will I ever. Ar lath ma vhenan.”

 

He kisses her deeply and held onto her close. It felt like he was stealing her soul once again. Maybe she was over thinking things. Solas loved her, he meant it. Every word, every kiss, and every touch. She was in the arms of the man who will love her and care for her. Not only did she give her body, she gave him her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Damn it Solas! Elia was a virgin to making her feel self conscious about her sexual relationship was needed in this chapter. Also I'm sorry there wasn't much foreplay before the actual sex ^^' Solas is well over a thousand years old, and he hasn't had much action in awhile so let's just say he doesn't have much patience for now, but I will write more smutty scenes with these two :D
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	19. Always

Elia walked and walked. There was a light at the end of the corridor; it seemed like the only way out of here. She kept her hand against the brick wall to guide her through the darkness. The sound of dead leaves crunching beneath her feet. Where was she? Inside? No. She felt the chill of the wind against her skin. She was outside, but where? As the light grew brighter and brighter, Elia was finding it harder to keep her eyes open. She shielded them with her hand and cautiously stepped closer.

 

The sound of small whispers filled the air, a voice she has never heard before. It was wise and old, it sounded like a woman. As Elia stepped through the archway she looked around. It was dead. Dead trees and a dead landscape. There was no one around it was empty. All she could see were what appeared to be giant mirrors all around her. Some were cracked and broken while others stood tall and untouched. Elia walked over to one of the mirrors and looked into it. All she could see was a reflection of herself. She brought her hand up to the glass.

 

“Fen’Harel ma ghilana.” (Dread wolf guide you.)

 

Elia pulled her hand back in fear as the voice began to speak again. She quickly looked around her to see if anyone or anything was there but she was alone. Ther was nothing but the sound of the voice. No noise, not even the sound of her own breathing. She walked around trying to find where the voice was coming from.

 

“Ir abelas.” (I'm sorry)

 

Elia began to run. She ran up the old steps near the dead sphere like tree up to the castle above what appeared to look like Skyhold. She pushed opened the doors and walked through the grand hallway. It was Skyhold. She noticed Varric wasn’t sitting at his table nor were their noblemen and women around. No guards, no Inquisition. She was alone again. Elia felt her stomach drop. What was going on? 

 

“Fen’Harel ma ghilana.”

 

Elia turned her attention towards Solas’ door. She could hear to voice coming from there. Elia carefully walked closer and closer, her heart was pounding, why? She was afraid. Elia gripped the door handle and pushed the door open.

 

\--

 

Elia shot her eyes open. She quickly sat up and looked around the room. A dream? She brought her hands to her face and sighed. What was that all about? Fen’Harel? Elia knew that could only mean one thing, a bad omen, but about what? 

 

“Vhenan?”

 

She looked up to see Solas coming up the staircase. He was holding a tray of food. Solas look at her curiously. He sat on the edge of the bed and put the tray in front of her. 

 

“Are you alright? You look unwell.” He placed his hand against her forehead checking her temperature.

 

“No! No! I’m alright; I just had an unusual dream.” Solas’ cocked his head.

 

“About?” 

 

Elia watched as he picked up a piece of toast from the tray and began to spread butter across it. She felt a bit uneasy for some reason, the same feeling she felt in her dream. Elia knew Solas never believed in the Dalish and their culture, she was always curious as to why, but all Solas would always tell her is that they were wrong. She clutched the sheets around her legs. 

 

“I don’t know where I was, it was a place I’ve never seen before. Could it be a place that existed before? Like the things you see in fade?”

 

Solas took another piece of toast and began the same process as the other. 

 

“It’s possible. What did it look like?”

 

“It looked dead. Like nothing was able to grow and live there. The trees were shaped differently but they were dead. The entire grounds were covered in mist but among them were these giant mirrors.”

 

Solas stopped. His eyes went wide for a second. He placed the food back on the tray and looked up at Elia. He looked guilty. Elia didn’t understand, maybe she was reading him wrong like she always have, but Elia could feel his uneasy energy.

 

“I went up to one then I heard this voice. It said “Fen’Harel ma ghilana.” Over and over again.”

 

Elia could see Solas was tensing up. He pressed his lips together and looked down at the food in front of him.

 

“I followed the voice but somehow I ended up in Skyhold but there was no one around. Solas I know you don’t believe in what the Dalish do, and that’s okay I’ve learnt to respect that, but the Dalish say Fen’Harel is a curse… a bad omen. Do you think something bad will happen? To the Inquisition?”

 

Solas pondered for a moment. Elia was starting to worry. He reached out and placed his hand atop hers. Elia watched him stroke his thumb against her knuckle.

 

“Sometimes dreams depict the future, the present, and the past. Anything could happen, and with everything the Inquisition is fighting for and against we may run into some trouble. Maybe it is a warning of what may come.” 

 

He lifted his eyes and looked at her. Solas gripped her hand tighter and inched closer to her face. His intense gaze was piercing her body. He was looking at her like the night before, the way he looked at her when they made love.

 

“But know this my love, Fen’Harel will never get you, he will never hurt you. I won’t allow it. I will always protect you. Always.”

 

Elia’s heart fluttered at his sweet words. She felt at ease again and forgot about the dream. She pulled him into a searing kiss and drank his love. She had never felt safer than with him. Knowing she was protected even in a small way as this, knowing she had someone who loved her and cared for her like Solas did made Elia a little more confident as Inquisitor. He made her strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to play with the concept of dreams again like I did in the first chapter. Solas damn you giving me the freaking feels ;-;
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


	20. He Wins

Elia giggled as she dangled her legs off the scaffold she was sitting on. She felt like she was up in the clouds, especially as of late. Being around Solas was a high she never experienced before, and it showed to everyone. She smiled more, laughed more, and overall she was happy. Elia picked up a paintbrush that was in the paint bucket next to Solas’ feet. 

 

“I wish I could paint beautiful images like you Solas.”

 

Solas chuckled as he dabbed his paintbrush against the wall.

 

“I have offered to teach you, remember? You have yet to claim that.”

 

Ever since Elia found out about Solas’ talent Elia wanted Solas to do more murals around Skyhold, especially down in the old rooms within the basement. She felt silly, like a child but Elia thought it would be nice for the refugees and the people of Skyhold to look at. 

 

“Well maybe I would if you weren’t so busy painting your murals without me.”

 

Solas laughed a little louder as he turned towards her. He knelt down and dabbed his paint brush against the tip of her nose. 

 

“Solas!”

 

He covered his mouth with his hand and tried to hold in his laugher but he couldn’t, Solas burst out laughing. It was the first time she had actually seen him so happy and it was because of her. Elia glared at him and dipped the brush in her hand with the white paint. She smeared the paint across his cheek and smiled deviously at him. Solas replied with grin and dipped his brush in the paint as well. 

 

The two then began to dab, stroke, and smear the paint on each other. They were in a giggling mess. Solas then jumped down from the scaffold and grab another bucket of paint that was sitting on the floor. 

 

“You’re cheating! I don’t have any backup paint!”

 

“Well you shouldn’t have started this war then ma vhenan.”

 

Elia quickly climbed down the steps and ran over to him and quickly slashed her paintbrush on his back. Solas then turned with his mouth open. Elia giggled and started to run away from him. Solas then chased her around the room catching her hand with paint. Elia made a quick move towards his paint bucket but he caught her around her waist.

 

“The paint will be mine!”

 

Elia struggled hard to break free from his hold. She extended her arm out and tried to dip her paint brush into the bucket. She was so close. Solas then kissed her on the back of her neck and Elia jumped. Solas then attacked her sides and began to tickle her. Elia dropped her paint brush and tried to push Solas away from her. 

 

“No fair! You’re cheating! Again!”

 

“Cheating? I think this is fair use.”

 

Elia sides were aching from laughing so hard. She begged and pleaded with Solas to stop but all he would do was tickle her more. Elia begged once more until he finally stopped. He pushed the stray hairs from her face and tucked them behind her ear. Solas then swept his fingers under her chin and help onto her firmly. Solas leaned in closely and began to whisper in a low dark tone.

 

“Give up?”

 

Elia could feel that wonderful warm feeling within her begin to rise and spread throughout her body. She watched as Solas’ eyes started to turn into lust. Elia griped his shirt as he inched closer to her lips. 

 

“Do you give up?”

 

Elia couldn’t speak. She could never understand how or why Solas was able to leave her speechless but he did. This growing love and lust for him overpowered her every time she was near him. Like a horrible spell casted on her body and mind, a horrible, sweet, lovely spell. Solas tilted his head and waited patiently for her answer but nothing would come out of her mouth. Instead Elia just nodded. Solas chuckle darkly and brushed his thumb across her lips. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her against his body. Elia could feel the warmth of his body radiating against hers, the way he pressed his fingers into her waist, and his straining arousal just below her navel. Solas brushed his nose against hers and smiled.

 

“I win.” He whispered.

 

Solas claimed her mouth with a hot kiss and pushed her against a nearby table. This was inappropriate. They were in a public area of Skyhold, in the middle of the day, if anyone caught them. Solas bit her bottom lip and ran his hand over her breast. Elia could feel herself getting too hot, she didn’t care if they were in public, she didn’t care if anyone saw, she didn’t care anymore. Elia pushed into his rough kisses as she pulled onto his necklace to draw him in closer. 

 

Solas brought his hands towards the top button of her shirt and slowly began to undo them. Elia could feel her heart skip a beat. They have only really been intimate once, the feeling of being with him and showing affection like this is still all very new to her. Elia could feel herself holding her breath as the button came undone, then another, and another. 

 

“Excuse me Inquisitor.”

 

Elia quickly covered herself and Solas looked over his shoulder to glare at the poor boy who was red in the face. 

 

“I-I’m so sorry your worship, but Sister Leliana has called for an urgent meeting. S-she asked me to come find you.”

 

Elia kept her gaze to the floor and nodded at him. As she walked towards the door to follow him, Solas quickly took hold of her hand and pulled her back. He gently placed a kiss atop her brow and whispered against her ear.

 

“We shall continue this later tonight.”

 

The blush that was already on her cheeks grew hotter as she quickly left the room. The thoughts of what they will continue flooded her mind. Why did Leliana have to call for a meeting now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey! So I finally made my fic public, I'm a little embaressed but everyone has been so nice to me and actually like my trashy story of Solas and Elia XD Anyway I hope you enjoyed this small chapter, I hope to get more out soon. Also Solas is too sensual LOL
> 
>  
> 
> If you guys want to contact me about anything you can reach me on my twitter @JessTheNoob or on my tumblr jessthenoob.tumblr.com :)  
> Also I took a screenshot of the DA creator, this is what Elia looks like (except with green eyes I forgot to change them when I took this xD) I'll have more screenshots and art for Elia and Solas soon! :)  
> https://twitter.com/JessTheNoob/status/696874536348860416


	21. Prey

Elia pushed the doors open and walked into the room. Leliana, Josephine and Cullen were standing there waiting for her. As they all turned their attention to her they all gave confusing looks towards her. Elia looked at each of them, why were the looking at her like that?

 

“Inquisitor you’re… covered in paint?”

 

“Oh!”

 

Elia looked down at herself to see her clothing covered with white paint. She had completely forgotten about the “fight” she had with Solas in the basement quarters. Elia began to frantically wipe the paint from her clothes and skin but none of it would come out. 

 

“Here.”

 

Elia looked up to see Cullen walking over towards her. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and placed his gloved hand under her chin. He gently wiped the cloth against her cheeks. Elia blushed and smiled at him. Cullen gently smiled back. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Something in Cullen’s eyes changed, it was almost like he was in some sort of trance. His amber eyes were filled with joy, but for what? Looking at him now, this close, Elia started to see him a little differently. He was quite a handsome man, for a human that is. As Cullen pulled his hand away Elia could see him go red in the face. He quickly averted his gaze and took a step back. 

 

“Shall we begin the meeting?” Leliana suggested as she gave a coy smile. 

 

“Y-yes yes! Please, l-let’s begin!” Cullen said has he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Leliana gave Josephine and knowing look while she lifted her clipboard to hide the grin that was branded on her face. Elia scratched the back of her head giving her advisors confused looks. Cullen gave another awkward cough and gestured towards the table. He looked completely embarrassed, why?

 

“A-after what you saw, the future of Thedas, we have to reach the Empress before Corypheus. The only question is, how?”

 

“We know how.” Josephine said as she tapped her paintbrush against her lips. “I have our way in. The real question Commander is where is our enemy hiding? At the urging of Grand Duchess Floriane, the Empress is holding a ball. Absolutely everyone will be there.”

 

A ball? Elia has never been to such events. Being an elf, a Dalish elf, she never knew such elegant parties or gatherings. The only time she has ever heard about it is through the books she found. She dreamed of wearing such beautiful fabrics, laces and jewels along her neck. She dreamed of conversing with important and high class noblemen and women. She dreamed of eating delicate foods that she had never had. A childish dream she had ever since she found that storybook in an abandoned house. 

 

“During the festivities, Celene will be meeting for peace talks with the usurper Duke Gaspard and Ambassador Briala.”

 

Leliana crossed her arms against her chest.

 

“The assassin must be hiding within one of these factors.”

 

They briefly went over everything between the two suspects. Leliana had gather information of a rumor that the Elven leader, Briala, was actually Celene’s former lover. Orlais confused Elia more than anything. Even more so when the Duke, the Empress’ cousin, was next in the line for the throne. Her advisors went on and on about each tactic and how to approach the situation between the two. 

 

“Whenever you’re ready, just give us the word Inquisitor and we will inform the rest of the Inquisition to prepare for our journey to Orlais.”  
Elia gave a nod and followed her advisors out the door. As they were walking down the hallway Josephine grabbed her by the arm.

 

“Excuse me Inquisitor. Can I speak to you for a moment?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Josephine smiled and the two walked over to her desk. Elia sat down on the chair in front of her desk and watched as her Ambassador brought a few books from the bookshelf and placed them on the desk. 

 

“Being a Dalish elf I understand you do not know the customs of Orlais. We need the Inquisitor, you, to be a master at the game.”

 

“The game?” Elia raised her eyebrow at her friend.

 

“Yes! The game of life and death! We must be prepared for anything with such events.”

 

Elia stared at her blankly. There was a game to this? All she could remember in the books were love and romance. Everyone having a good time and the princess dancing with her prince in the end, what more could happen? Josephine opened the first book and flipped through the pages quickly. She turned the book towards Elia and points her finger to a chapter titled “Etiquette”.

 

“You will need to learn the proper etiquette and courtesies when it comes to interacting with the guests, how to stand properly, what to wear, and which fork is appropriate for each meal.”

 

Elia leaned closer to the book. She had to learn all of that and more? She quickly skimmed over the page and started to feel light headed. She looked up at Josephine with concern.

 

“I have to learn all of this? In a week?”

 

“Well… I’m afraid so. Luckily I am here to guide you.”

 

Elia took some comfort in knowing she had someone who could help her through all of this. But a week? Was that even possible to manage? She had to, for the sake of Thedas’ future. There was no way she would let future happen, not again. Mythal guide her, she needed to work hard if she was going to live through “the game”.

 

“Shall we begin then?” Josephine smiled.

 

\--

 

It seemed like an eternity, but Josephine’s training was ruthless. She spent her time listening to Josephine about who to address as what and how she should fold her napkin when finished with it. It was a lot of information for just a few of hours. The portion of her lesson was eating “properly”. Elia practiced until she understood the “proper” way of dinner etiquette.

 

When the lesson was over Elia slowly trenched over to her chambers. Her head was pounding from all the information she had received now added with the stress of the ball, Elia felt like a mess. As she walked towards her bedroom door she noticed it was open. An intruder? Elia tensed up and slowly approached the door. She climbed the steps preparing for something or someone to be there. 

 

“I’ve been waiting for you.” 

 

Solas was standing there in the middle of her room, shirtless. Elia stood there wide eyed just staring at her lover. The room was dimly lit from the fireplace behind him and it casted the perfect light against his body. Elia could feel her heart beat getting louder and louder. They were alone again, this time there was no paint, no distractions. The wolf has caught his prey.

 

“Shall we continue?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've put out a chapter a bit later that I thought but I've been busy ): Anyway yes there will be smut next chapter XD woooo! Also yes Cullen has a major crush on Elia lol this may or may not complicate things who knows?!
> 
> If you need to contact me or anything you can reach me on twitter @JessTheNoob or on tumblr jessthenoob.tumblr.com


	22. Surrender

Solas walked over to her and grabbed her hand and led her towards her bed. Elia timidly sat down on the mattress and kept her hair against her face so she could not see his face. Why was she shy? This isn’t the first time they’ve been alone or be intimate with one another. Maybe it was because Solas was actually making the first move on her. Maybe it was because he was waiting for her in her room. Or maybe it was because all the dirty and filthy things that were starting to fester in her mind. The night they got together Elia was bold and brave, she let him into the bed and they made love. This felt completely different. 

 

Elia felt Solas run his fingers through the strands of her hair. He pushed them away from her face and placed his hand under her chin. Elia shutter at his touch and finally looked up at him. His lustful eyes were locked onto her lips. Elia bit her lip and look away from his gaze. She could feel her cheeks grow hotter. 

 

“How was the meeting?”

 

Elia let out a small sigh.

 

“You don’t know the half of it. We’re going to be heading off to the Winter Palace in a week. Josephine had me learn about “etiquette”.”

 

Solas placed his fingers over his lips to stifle a laugh. Elia laughed with him then ended it with another sigh. All she wanted to do right now was slip under the bed covers and drift off into a blissful sleep. He head was spinning with the new information, add the fact the new pressure she had to uphold, and managing everything else in Thedas was taking a huge toll on her. 

 

“You look tired my love.” 

 

Elia swiped her fingers across her cheek.

 

“This week was intense. I don’t know if it’s all this stress but I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight.”

 

She looked up at her love and gave him a weak smile. Solas’ hand found her cheek and ran his thumb across it. He placed a gentle, sweet, small kiss on her lips and Elia sighed happily. He could just sit there and Elia would instantly feel better. As he pulled away Solas slid himself off the bed and knelt on the floor in front of her. Elia watched as he began to unlace her boots.

 

“Maybe I could help.”

 

He pulled her boot from her foot and tossed it aside. Solas picked up her other foot and began the same process.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I could try something to help you relax.”

 

Solas threw her other boot over his shoulder and looked up at her with his piercing green eyes. Elia parted her lips and could feel her breath hitch. His intense stare was too much for her, it was almost like he was reading her mind. He didn’t have to ask, he knew she wanted him. She wanted him to touch her, to ravish her, to make her his over and over again. He was an addiction.

 

“W-well what c-can you do for me?”

 

Elia felt his fingers run along the back of her leg. Solas’ eyes changed into that devious look that always got her. The corner of his lips curled into a smile.

 

“Surrender your body to me.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“Let me have you and I promise I’ll take care of you. I will not hurt you, but I will only do this with your permission.”

 

Elia mind went blank. Her heart banging against her chest, her breath caught in her throat. Surrender herself? What could he possibly do to her? Solas waited patiently for her answer, keeping his cool eyes on her. Elia could feel her body being to buckle down from his lustful gaze. She’s been fighting her thoughts ever since she walked into this room. Elia reached out and grabbed his hand that was resting on her knee.

 

“I surrender Solas.”

 

And with that he pounced on her, like a wild hungry wolf. Solas claimed her mouth with a hot kiss. Elia could feel his hands grabbing and rubbing against her body. Too many things were happening at once and yet she loved it. Solas made quick work of her shirt and threw it aside, then pulled off her breast band. Elia felt the sting of the night air against her bare skin. A shiver ran up her spine through the light touches of his fingers. He placed a kiss on her chest as he was laying her down against the bed.

 

Elia look up at him breathless and watched him work against the laces of her leggings. He slipped his fingers under her waistband and slowly pulled them off. Elia blushed hard, she was sure she was fuming now. Solas smiled sweetly at her and placed a kiss against her navel. Elia could feel her core growing hot as his lips ghost over her flushed skin. He ran his hand along the curves of her body. He cupped his hand over her breast and ran his thumb along her harden nipple. Elia shut her eyes and bit her lip trying to stifle a moan as her body began to tense up.

 

“Just relax ma vhenan. Focus on me.”

 

Elia took a deep breath and began to let go. He promised to take care of her, to help her, to love her and that’s all she needed in this moment. Forget the chaos, forget the responsibilities, and forget the people. It’s just him. Solas continued to touch and kiss her body. He made his way back down towards her navel and slid his hand under her small clothes. Elia could feel her body begging for his touch, to relieve that ache between her legs. His fingers slid closer and closer, and then it was gone. Elia opened her eyes to see her body fully naked before him. As if Solas read her mind, he crawled on to the bed and laid himself next to her and kissed her deeply on the lips.

 

“You’re still so beautiful.” 

 

Solas pushed her dark strands of hair away from her face and traced his finger against her swollen lips.

 

“Ma vhenan…”

 

Solas’ brows began to fur, his eyes soften, and lustful grin started to fade. His whole expression changed before her, it was almost sad. Elia could feel her heart begin to tug, what was wrong? She reached out and placed her hand against his cheek and brought his forehead to hers.

 

“I love you, with all my heart and soul.”

 

He smiled, closed his eyes and whispered against her lips.

 

“Bellanaris… Ar lath ma sul bellanaris Elia.” (Eternity. I’ll love you for eternity Elia.)

 

He pressed his lips into hers and pushed his tongue between her parted lips. Elia gasped and moan against his touches. Solas slipped his hand between her legs and pressed his fingers into her slick folds. Elia’s hips bucked as he began to rub the bundle of nerves. Elia moaned for the relief her body was craving. She shifted and parted her legs for him shamelessly as he then slipped a finger into her. Elia gripped the sheets beneath her hand as she called out his name. 

 

“More! Please Solas!”

 

He took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck and nip against her peak. Elia squirmed and twitched against him. Solas slipped another finger into her, stretching and filling her. Elia started to rock her hips to the rhythm he set for her. Her body was burning too hot and it was too much. Elia could feel herself unraveling before him, she need more. She took hold of his arm and dug her nails into his pale skin.

 

“Solas I want you inside me. Please.”

 

He rested his head against the crook of her neck and bit her lightly.

 

“This isn’t for me ma lath. This is for you.”

 

“No! I need you to do this for me, please!”

 

Without hesitation Solas sat himself up and stood up from the bed as he pulled his hand from her. He removed his trousers and smalls with speed. Elia smiled and bit her lip as her eyes greedily drank up the sight of his naked body. She dropped her gaze to his impressive length, the head wet with his desire for her. That dark expression returned on his face and he was the hungry wolf again. 

 

“Solas please.”

 

Elia watched as he dropped to his knees and settled himself between her legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he looked up at her. Elia could feel light headed as she watched her love lick his lips. Finally Solas closed the distance between them and took her harden clit into his mouth. Elia cried out in surprise at the wonderful new sensation. This was something she had never experience before. He pressed his lips against her as he began to flick his tongue against her. He was hitting a sweet spot and she lost her mind. Elia approved his actions with more moans and bucked her hips against him. Solas held her down and licked and lapped the bundle of her nerves. Elia could feel her body shake, she was getting closer and closer to the edge it was maddening. Then that wonderful feeling was gone.

 

“No!”

 

Elia shot her eyes open and glared down at him. Solas was sitting there with a wicked smile. His swollen pink lips wet from her desire. Elia found it surprisingly sexy with him looking like that. He licked his lips and crawled on top of her. Solas took hold of her wrists and brought them over her head pinning them against the bed. He rested himself between her parted legs and gave her a kiss. Elia hummed against his lips as she caught a taste of herself. All of it was new and exciting, the thrill of him actually did relax her, she had to thank him for that.

 

“We’re you enjoying yourself there?” Solas breathed.

 

“I was, too much.”

 

Much more so if he would continue, Elia thought. She could feel his length press against her swollen clit as Solas shifted his hips around. Elia twitched at the sensation; she needed to relieve the ache desperately. Solas caught on to it quickly and tighten his grip on her wrists. Elia gasped at the sensation.

 

“Do you want more?”

 

Elia felt him begin to move his hips back and forth against her core, his hard cock pressing between her wet folds. She was going to explode but she couldn’t fight back with his teasing, she was too distracted. Elia moaned as she jerked her hips trying to find relief. 

 

“Solas please…”

 

At any other intimate moment she had with Solas, begging was the last thing she would want to do. The thought of acting like a cat in heat seemed so embarrassing to her, but now in the thick of it she didn’t care. She only wanted one thing, him. Solas growled in approval and shifted his himself around. Elia watched has he gripped his erection and pressed the head against her opening, teasing her further.

 

“Please what?” He asked in a dark tone.

 

Elia wanted to say it. Her dirty thoughts were on the tip of her tongue. She opened her mouth and began to say the words, but quickly retracted in embarrassment. Solas pulled himself away and Elia whimpered. 

 

“Tell me what you want Elia.”

 

Solas began to push his hard cock into her. Elia gasped, shifting her hips about trying to draw him in further, but she knew she wouldn’t get anything unless she answered him. Elia looked up at him with her heavy eyes.

 

“Fuck me.” She said in a shaky voice. “Please Solas, I need you.”

 

In one swift motion he buried himself within her to the hilt. Elia cried out his name as Solas let out a groan as she clenched around him. The full intense pressure she felt was what she was waiting for. She could feel him move in and out, deep within her, stretching and filling her with every thrust. Solas lowered himself against her flushed body and continued the motion with his hips. Elia was losing her mind; she could feel herself nearing the edge as Solas tilted his hips changing the angle of his thrusts. Elia could feel a strong sensation flowing through her body but she didn’t want it to end, she needed more. 

 

Out of her lust Elia wrapped her legs around Solas’ waist to draw him in further. He let out another groan and rested his head against her neck. Elia could feel his hot breath against her skin, sending another spark within her. Her legs were starting to go weak and her breaths were shaking as her body began to tremble in pleasure. They were both lost in their lustful haze. The room began to fill with their moans and the sound of their hips slapping together. Solas took her wrists against and pinned them down near her head. Elia felt almost powerless, the feeling of submitting her body to him. This turned her on further, Elia felt light headed.

 

“Solas! I-“

 

Solas picked up his speed and slammed himself against her, grunting against her ear. Elia could feel her walls tightening around his length. With another hard thrust Elia was gone, she cried out his name as the waves of her orgasm crashed against her body. Solas road her waves until he reached his breaking point. He held onto to her as his body shook from his own pleasure. Elia could feel his cock twitch within her as he spilled himself. 

 

They held onto one another as they caught their breath. Elia could feel her body slowly begin to relax, this was exactly what she needed, him. Solas gave a kiss against her neck before lifting his head to look at her. His lips were swollen, his cheeks were flushed, his brow was cover in sweat, and he had this hazy look in his beautiful green eyes. He smiled at her.

 

“How are you feeling now ma lath?” (My love)

 

“Much, much, better. You were exactly what I needed, thank you Solas.”

 

Solas gave her a sleepy smile and kisses her deeply. Elia hummed against his sweet lips and drifted off in her happiness. As they recollected themselves, Elia could feel her body begin to ache, in a good kind of way, the one she needed. Solas threw a blanket over their naked bodies and pulled her against his chest holding her in a warm embrace. Elia rested her head against his rib cage, listening to the rhythm of his heart. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself. She was so grateful for him, for his love and his heart.

 

“What would you like to see tonight vhenan?” Solas asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

 

“Show me something beautiful.”

 

Elia felt his body tremble as he laughed and felt the sweet kiss atop her head. They held each other a little tighter then drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write (Pun intended). I've written smut before but nothing like this if I'm honest. Also I imagine having sex with Solas is intense since he's an intense person xD Anyway I hope you enjoyed it :) at the the end of this chapter they went into the fade. Solas always says when he sleeps he wanders through the fade visiting old ruins and such, so when he sleeps with Elia he shows her things.
> 
> jessthenoob.tumblr.com


	23. Trust

Elia stood up on her toes trying to reach at the book on the top shelf. Her fingers barely grazed over the book’s spine, there was no way she would be able to grab it now. She gave a small huff and turned to grab the old wooden chair behind her. She dragged it across the stone floor and placed it in front of the bookcase. 

 

“Now will you show me your secrets?” She whispered at the old book.

 

Elia blew the dust off its covers and opened it to the first page. Her eyes quickly skimmed over each word and each letter until she could find what she was looking for. The fade. Elia needed to know something, more specifically about dreams. Elia paused for a moment. The Dread Wolf. That dream seemed so long ago and yet it still bothered her all the same. She needed an answer for it. Solas knew nothing, nor what it could really mean, he even asked her to not trouble over it, but Elia couldn’t.

 

“Is it safe to come in?”

 

Elia turned her attention to the doorway to see Dorian stumbling into the room with one hand covering his eyes and the other feeling his way around. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Dorian peaked through his fingers then placed both of his arms to his sides. 

 

“Oh thank the Maker. I figured you two would be in here having a naked time.”

 

Elia blushed as she got off the old chair.

 

“W-what? Naked time? Dorian what are you talking about?”

 

“You and Solas! Don’t think I didn’t notice! Though I must say he is quite the charmer when he wants to be.”

 

Dorian pulled a book out from the bookcase and inspected it closely. 

 

“I always see you two sneaking off. Though why anyone would want to have a romp in here, I won’t understand. It’s so filthy!”

 

Elia could feel her entire face burning. How does he know that she and Solas were down here? Barely anyone made it down to the basement library of Skyhold or even knew about its location. Elia pulled the dusty book from Dorian’s hands and gave him a small glare.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Oh right!” Dorian clapped his hands together to get the dust off his hands. “Well actually our Ambassador asked me to help her to help you.” 

 

Elia raised her eye brow in confusion.

 

“The ball silly! We are heading off to Orias in a few days are we not? She told me you were in need of some dire aid, so here I am.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Elia completely forgot about the formal event Empress Celine has invited the Inquisition to. She was too busy worrying about figuring out who the assassin was. There were many possibilities from what Leliana had reported yet there was no strong evidence to support them. But now she remembered she had to play. Play along with their gossip, their games, their dances, what to wear, and what to say. All the while trying to figure out who was working with Corypheus. Dorian wrapped and arm around her shoulder and began to walk her out of the old library. 

 

“Come now darling, let Dorian teach you the ways of Orlesian fashion.”

 

\--

It had been past noon and Elia was still stuck in her room with Dorian. She liked him, she enjoyed his company, but when it came down to learning about which fabrics matched with what and which dress suited which event, Elia was starting to go mad. Dorian picked up this dress, what looked like a giant flower to Elia. It was a deep gold colour with a corset above and large lace ruffles for the skirt. 

 

“Alright let’s have you try on this one!”

 

Elia gave a small sigh and took the dress for the mage. Even though she was annoyed at the whole process, she could appreciate the fact she was able to even try on elegant dresses. Growing up Dalish, she never came across the opportunity to do so. Even when she snuck up on the human villages and cities nearby, she could only admire the clothes from afar.

 

“I don’t know Dorian. Won’t I look kind of stupid in this? I mean do Orlesian’s really wear this to events at the Winter Palace?”

 

Dorian scoffed at her remark.

 

“First of all I would never pick anything horrendous for my friend. Second, yes. They do indeed. Look at Vivienne.”

 

Dorian quickly got up and began to help Elia put on the dress.

 

“Now you may want to hold your breath for this part.”

 

Elia could feel the dress wrap around her waist very tightly. She placed both hands below her breast bone and gasped as Dorian pulled the corset tighter.

 

“Does… it have to be… so tight?” She breathed.

 

“If you want it to stay on you, yes.”

 

As Dorian laced up her corset, Elia felt like she was having the life sucked out of her. Dorian stepped away as he finished and gave Elia a studying look.

 

“Hmm…”

 

Elia looked to the mirror that was in front of her and studied her frame herself. She looked very different in such garments. The corset gave her curves she had never seen before. The golden colour complimented her pale skin and her auburn hair. Elia could really see herself in the reflection of the mirror, she looked beautiful. She broke out of her thoughts as Dorian clapped his hands together.

 

“Oh you look ravishing!”

 

Elia could feel the tint of blush on her cheeks as Dorian continued to compliment her.

 

“You really think so?”

 

“Oh yes! You’ll turn heads and I know one head that will.”

 

Elia gave a small chuckle as he rushed back to her side to look at her reflection in the mirror. He was talking about Solas. She wondered what he would think if he saw her in a dress like this. Would he call her beautiful? Would he think she looked foolish? Or would it be like in the story books she read as a child.

 

“So… how are things really going with Solas?”

 

Elia’s eyes met with Dorian’s on the mirror. She couldn’t keep a straight face. She looked to her feet and took a hold of her hair, twisting the strands between her fingers.

 

“Well… we’re… good!”

 

Dorian made an approving hum before picking up a hair bush lying by a nearby table.

 

“To be honest my dear, I didn’t know what to make of your relationship with him.”

 

Elia looked up again and watched as the mage ran the brush through her hair.

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“Well Solas is a bit… odd.”

 

Elia raised her eyebrow at him as he caught her confused gaze in the reflection.

 

“There’s just something about him I can’t place my finger on. I’ve never met an elf, nor a mage, like him before.”

 

Elia pondered a moment on his words. “Never met an elf, nor a mage, like him before.” She looked down at her feet once again. It was true. Even she had never met anyone like him. He was not a Circle mage, city elf or even Dalish. He was something different. But that’s why Elia loved him so dearly. He enchanted her from the moment they met behind the Chantry building in Haven.

 

“Well whatever he is, as long as he’s good to you then I have no reason to be as hostile to him.” 

 

Elia bit her lip as she looked to Dorian once again. She felt odd. Having someone, other than Solas, care for her. She was always the one caring, the one watching out for another. 

 

“He is good to me.”

 

“Good. Now we need to find something for me to wear.”

 

Elia smiled as Dorian picked up his pace around the room matching fabrics with patterns. As she walked over to him, Elia placed her hands on his arm.

 

“Thanks for looking out for me.”

 

Dorian paused for a moment looking down at her small hands. He smiled to himself then took her hands in his.

 

“Well of course! You’re my friend… the only one I’ve got for that matter, so of course I’ll look out of you.” 

 

Elia smiled but she couldn’t help but feel a little sad about his words. She was his only friend? That can’t be true.

 

“Dorian you know there are others who care about you here. What about Bull?”

 

Dorian’s eyes went wide. He dropped her hands and turned to face the table in front of him. He began to frantically swap fabrics around the surface.

 

“Okay now you’re being ridiculous. That buffoon only cares about two things, hitting things and drinking.” Dorian held up his hand before Elia could respond. “And before you say anything! He and I were never friends. There is no “thing” going on between us either.” 

 

Elia tried her best to hide her smile but she knew Dorian could see it. The Iron Bull was kind to her as well; he even invited her to join him and the Chargers for a drink. Even when the Inquisition came together at the Tavern, surely they had something between them. 

 

“Excuse me Inquisitor, but may we have a moment of your time?”

 

Elia turned to see Josephine at the door with her feather pen in hand and notes in the other.

 

“Of course! Is everything okay?”

 

“Yes! We just need to go over some measures before we leave for the Winter Palace.”

 

\--

 

As Elia entered the war room she saw Leliana, Cassandra, Cullen and to her surprise, Solas. She watched as all their expressions changed as she walked through the doors. It must have been the dress; did she really look that different? Solas had a small smirk across his lips while Leliana gave a teasing glance at Josephine. Cassandra nodded in approval and stepped aside to make room for her. Cullen’s reaction however confused her. He was blushing wildly; he couldn’t even make eye contact. Solas walked around the table and stood in front of her. She could feel him eyeing her entire body. He stood tall and had his hands behind his back.

 

“You look lovely Inquisitor.”

 

Elia blushed at his sweet words. She knew if they were alone he would continue his sweet song in her ear. Elia shivered slightly. He wasn’t even touching her but she could feel the air around her shift, was he casting something? She felt so weak under his gaze; it was slowly driving her mad. She loved it.

 

Josephine cleared her throat causing Solas to return where he stood before. Elia tried her best to keep her composure.

 

“Now there is a small yet important matter at hand. While it is none of our business as to whom Inquisitor Lavellan has a relationship with, but we must address this.”

 

Address what? Elia thought.

 

“In such formal events such as this ball, the Inquisitor of the Inquisition is expected to be escorted by someone.”

 

Josephine looked towards Solas.

 

“Now in Orlais… your relationship with Solas is a bit difficult.”

 

Elia knew what she was going to say. 

 

“Customary measures… well Solas cannot escort you to the ball beca-“

 

“I’m Elven. I understand Lady Montilyet. I would not want to jeopardize the Inquisition’s reputation nor her reputation.” No. This isn’t right, Elia thought. “This is a delicate affair, more importantly we don’t not need any unwanted negative attention once we are there. The most important thing right now is to find the killer and make sure Empress Celine is safe.”

 

He had a point though. The entire purpose of the Inquisition going in the first place to make sure the Empress is safe and to not have the dark future come true. But what truly bothered Elia was his comment about being Elven. The Elven people have never been accepted as equals to humans. She knew how they were treated as lesser beings, servants or even as slaves. Elia looked to Solas to see his hard expression on his face as Josephine continued to talk.

 

“Inquisitor Lavellan may go in alone but it not wise to do so. We must have someone else escort her to the palace.”

 

“Yes, but who?” Cullen interrupted.

 

“Josephine and I have been looking through the guests we have here within Skyhold.” Leliana chimed in. “There are a bunch of noblemen who are suitable to escort her to the palace but I don’t think we should go with this route. This is why we have decided Cullen should be the one to escort the Inquisitor to the palace.” 

 

“What?” Cullen and Elia said at the same time.

 

It was clear from his surprised expression he had no idea what the ladies had been planning. Josephine straighten herself up and gestured to their Commander.

 

“Inquisitor Lavellan this is the best option for you. Cullen has a high position within the Inquisition and is recognized among many as our Commander. We know him and most importantly we trust him. This way we do not have to fear for your safety.”

 

Elia and Cullen looked at each other. She trusted him; he was a dear friend to her. He was always there for her whenever she needed him. Elia could take care of herself but if there was ever a moment where she couldn’t, Cullen was a skilled enough warrior to protect them both. Elia took a quick glace to Solas. His expression was blank yet there was some sort of sadness in his eyes. Although this entire debacle wasn’t for fun, a part of her wished he could escort her to the ball. Elia took a breath.

 

“If this is the best option for the Inquisition, then we take it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been posting much, I've been busy at the same time my mental health hasn't been the best. But it's nice to come back to Solavellan lol 
> 
> Also who ships Adoribull? I actually love Dorian and Bull together they compliment each other so well. But in my fic it's a little more difficult for them to come together, there is a rumor that Dorian and Bull got together one drunken night (like in the in-game party banter).


	24. Let the Games Begin

Elia took one final look at herself in the mirror in front of her. Her long brown hair was set with soft curls. The golden corset hugged tightly against her tiny frame. A set of white pearls rested against her chest and her face was painted. Elia took a step closer to inspect her face but nearly toppled over herself from the pair of shoes she was wearing. She stopped angrily like a spoiled child as she was trying to walk straight. Dorian picked them out for her and as much as she protested, she had to wear them. Elia sighed. 

 

“This is only temporary Elia.” She whispered to herself.

 

As she looked closely at her face in the mirror, she felt like another woman was staring back at her. The game, as Josephine called it, was about to begin and she had to play along with all the players, but could she survive? Elia could feel the knots in her stomach begin to twist and turn, she was scared. What if they don’t find the killer? Or worse, they were too late. The future was in their hands, her hands. Elia looked down at her scared hand and watched the green light pulse in rhythm with her own heartbeat. 

 

“Vhenan?”

 

Elia turned around to the sound of a familiar voice, Solas. He stood by the doorway with a red coat on. It had golden buttons with a sapphire sash across his chest. He wore a set of dark trousers and knee-high boots. He looked enchanting; it took Elia’s breath away. She smiled sweetly at him and took a step forward only to come stumbling forward. Solas ran to her and caught her in his arms. 

 

“Be careful.” He chuckled.

 

“These shoes will be the death of me.” 

 

Elia pushed herself off against Solas and stood high with her heels. Solas let his hands fall beneath her elbows and gripped her tighter. Elia looked up at him; he was smiling down at her. Solas brought his hand to her face and cupped her cheek.

 

“You look beautiful ma lath.” 

 

Solas let his fingers trail along her neck and to her collarbone. Elia shivered under his touch. He smiled at her motion and straightened out her necklace.

 

“I know you’re worried about tonight. You shouldn’t.”

 

She shouldn’t? She could fail and destroy this world and it would be her fault. Once again the entire faith of Thedas was in her hands. Elia lifted her scared hand again. Solas looked to the anchor.

 

“We will stop him. You will stop him and I’ll be right there with you.” 

 

Solas lifted her head by her chin. 

 

“I promise vhenan.” 

 

And with that he sealed his promise with a kiss. Elia let her nerves melt away as she pressed her lips into his. She needed to ground herself, to find her way. If she can get a hold of herself then she can focus for tonight. Elia broke their kiss and flung her arms around his frame. She hugged him tightly and pressed her ear against his chest. Elia could feel her body trembling from her fearful thoughts. Elia could feel Solas stiffen. 

 

“Ir abalas…” 

 

He was sorry? Elia shyly looked up at him. His eyes looked broken, like something ripped his heart out of his chest. She had never seen him look so hurt. There was something in the air around them, something that didn’t sit right with her. Elia reached up and cupped his cheek. As she did Solas shook out his thoughts and hugged Elia close.

 

“Everything will be alright.”

 

\--

 

Leliana had sent Solas and some of the Inquisition members ahead just to be ready if anything was to happen when Elia reached the palace. Cullen had sent half his troops to the palace as well. He had Ser Royland set a perimeter while Leliana’s men were hidden within. Now it was her time to leave. Elia took one last look in the mirror and blow out a breath.

 

“On your way, Inquisitor.” She told herself.

 

She turned on her heels and carefully made her way towards the door in the room she was staying in. As she opened to the door her face was met with something soft. It smelled like sweet spices. Elia placed her hands against it and pushed herself off of it and looked up to see Cullen standing in front of her. He stared at her wide eyed with his cheeks practically glowing red. He quickly jumped away from her and turned to his side, hand behind his head.

 

“E-excuse me Inqusi- I mean, E-Elia. I wasn’t aware you were behind the d-door.” 

 

Elia covered her mouth to hide her giggles.

 

“It’s alright Cullen.”

 

Cullen looked back at her and shyly smiled back at her as she continued to laugh. He looked like a dashing young prince. Cullen was also wearing a red coat with a sapphire sash across his chest. He was very handsome, even more so now that his hair was pushed back. Elia watched as his eyes scanned her garment from head to toe. 

 

“Y-you uh… you… uh… You look very d-different.”

 

“Different?”

 

Cullen jumped at her remark and began to frantically wave his hands around. The red growing a deep red along his cheeks.

 

“N-no! No I mean… you look very… new.. No! Not new I mean different, as in I’ve never seen you looking like… t-that.”

 

Elia raised her eyebrow at him as Cullen continued to trip over his words. She couldn’t help but smile. Seeing him get so flustered was actually really cute. Elia began to laugh at his nervous words. Cullen gave up and let out a defeated sigh.

 

“What I’m trying to say is… you look very beautiful Elia.”

 

Cullen cleared his throat and stepped a little closer to her. Elia felt her heart skip a beat. Wait, why was she feeling so shy all of a sudden? It was just Cullen, her friend, a close friend. So why did this feel different this time?

 

“I, uh, was told to escort you to the garden by Lady Montilyet. Are you ready?”

 

Elia took a deep breath, straighten herself up and gave a nod to Cullen.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be!”

 

Cullen smiled and gave a short bow, extending his arm towards her for her to take. Elia felt like a princess and Cullen her prince? No, her friend. Odd. Elia shook out of her thoughts and took Cullen’s arm. 

 

“You’re going to have to make sure I don’t fall and make a fool out of myself in front of everyone. I will seriously tumble over if you don’t hang on to me.”

 

Cullen laughed. 

 

“Well in that case it would be an honor to hold you.”

 

\--

 

As they stepped through the front gates everyone was staring. All the noble ladies and gentlemen were giving Elia looks, like they were judging her for a crime she had committed. It was overwhelming. As if Cullen could sense her dismay, he placed his hand over hers and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Elia gave him a small smile and the continued to the main entrance. As they walked passed everyone Elia could hear the whispers between the noble.

 

“That’s the Inquisitor? I thought she was a human.”

 

“An mage and an elf? How could they allow such a thing?!”

 

Their words didn’t bother her as much as she thought they would. She’s been called worst before. Once they made their way to the gates Josephine was standing there with Dorian by her side. She quickly gestured the two over with a serious look at her face.

 

“Josie, are you okay? You don’t look so well.”

 

She held up her hand.

 

“We must take extreme precautions while we are here. As you know, Leliana’s men have been set inside the palace. All we need now is for you to enter the court.”

 

Josephine looked nervous; it was starting to get to Elia.

 

“My only main concern right now is, well… The Iron Bull.”

 

“Bull?”

 

“Yes. We know he can be very… enthusiastic. I just hope he doesn’t cause a scene.”

 

Elia looked over at Dorian.

 

“Dorian, please, if you can keep an eye on him?”

 

“You want me to watch that big lum-“

 

“Please?”

 

Dorian pressed his lips in a fine line then let out a small sigh and waved his hand about in the air.

 

“Alright, alright. I’ll make sure that buffoon won’t cause trouble. Although you might have a better chance at talking to the Maker himself.”

 

Maybe so, but they needed everyone to find the killer. Bull can get the job done. Elia looked to Cullen who gave her another smile. She took a breath and entered the palace with him.

 

“Let the games begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Sorry I haven't been writing much, I have a lot to do at the moment but the smut will return next chapter xD so be ready lol Also them feelings for Cullen are starting to show Elia ;)


	25. Dance With Me

“Lady Inquisitor Elia of Clan Lavellan.”

 

Elia took a step forward and began to slowly descend down the marble staircase. She kept her nervous smile on her face, trying to ignore the fear of falling over. The crowd clapped while some cheered, it was odd. Her palms began to sweat while her heart was racing in her chest. She scanned the room around her. The Empress was straight ahead, but so were her cousins. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, the noble men and women of Orlais looked as they should be in their fancy garments.

 

As Elia reached the end of the hall, she looked over to Josephine, who gave her a knowing nod. It was her cue, time to play. Elia grabbed the sides of her dress; she lifted the shirt up and slowly gave a curtsy. Empress Celene smiled in her approval. The Empress held her hand up, letting the crowds die down.  
“Lady Inquisitor, we welcome you to the Winter Palace. Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer’s day.”

 

The Empress was dressed in a long and beautiful sapphire gown. There was detail to her dress that in a way she looked like a peacock. Long golden spike like accents stuck out like wings against the back of her dress. Along with many of the guests she also wore a mask over her face. Josephine told her that it was meant to be a defense mechanism when addressing the other nobles. Elia looked to Josephine again, getting another nod to play along. The way the Empress spoke was odd. Elia had to remember it was all an act. Elia took a breath and flashed the biggest smile at her.

 

“I am delighted to be here your Majesty.”

 

“We have heard so many wonderful things about you and your Inquisition. We are pleased to have you all here. Now everyone, please, eat, drink, and dance. Enjoy yourselves tonight.”

 

The crowd clapped while some cheered. Elia watched as the Empress walked to the open balcony with her ladies. Leliana notion her and the others over to the side of the hall.

 

“I have eyes everywhere, if we miss anything, they’ll catch them.”

 

Josephine crossed her arms.

 

“Did you notice the way the Grand Duke was acting?”

 

Cullen scratched the back of his head and turned to look at the balcony.

 

“Now that you mentioned it, he is acting rather odd. We did find him at odds with her, but is it normal to hash out their conflict out in public like that?”

 

It was odd. Leliana did find out that Gaspard was having a difficult time with his cousin on who was to be on the throne. But in Orlais, wasn’t the game bigger than the throne? No one exactly said what they meant up front, and to see him like this was suspicious.

 

“We should stop whispering to each other like this. People will think we’re conspiring against the crown.” Leliana placed her hand on Elia’s shoulder. “Go on and see if you can have a chat with any of the nobles here, maybe you can get an audience with the Empress herself, she seems to have an interest in you.”

 

\--

 

Elia could feel her cheeks burning from the pain of smiling so much. She had to pretend like she was interested in whatever the nobles were saying to her. This was a thousand times worse than talking her way through the nobles back at Skyhold. A scandal here, a scandal there. He slept with her, and she killed him. 

 

“And so I told the poor soul that no one should be wearing feathers around their neck.”

 

“He was very fortunate for you informing him on the matter.”

 

The old man gave a hearty and proud chuckle then continued to talk Elia’s ear off. Elia didn’t care what he had to say, she needed to find the assassin. As the old man went on about the fashion crisis, Elia turned her focused to the crowd that was starting to form at the end of the hall. Women flocking over to one corner. Did something happen?

 

“Please forgive me my Lord but I am a bit parched at the moment. Excuses me.”

 

Without letting him respond, Elia picked him the ends of her dress and quickly made her way down the hall. Trying not to alarm anyway she kept her pace mild as she inched closer to the crowd. The sound of her heels clicking against the hardwood match the sound of her heart beating against her chest. Could it be? The person they were looking for?

 

“You’re so handsome, are you involved with anyone?”

 

“No.”

 

As Elia got closer a familiar voice rang in the air.

 

“Would you like to dance Commander?”

 

“No, thank you.”

 

It was Cullen. Elia felt the air she was unconsciously holding release from her lungs. False alarm. The woman began to giggle and whisper to one another, Cullen on the other hand looked completely miserable. She couldn’t blame him, none of them wanted to be here in the first place. 

 

“How about me? Will you dance with me?”

 

The young woman with the red gown walked over to Cullen’s side and linked her arm around his. Cullen’s expression hardens as he pressed his lips into a fine line. He was clearly irritated with the situation. The woman continued to touch and bat her eye lashes at him. Elia was starting to feel annoyed herself, she needed to save him.

 

“Excuse me, Commander?”

 

The woman and Cullen turned their attention to Elia, who was standing behind them. 

 

“I-Inquisitor!”

 

Cullen quickly moved away from the young woman who was holding on to his arm and rubbed the back of his neck. Elia smiled and walked over to him.

 

“Care to dance?”

 

“W-what?”

 

Surprised by her question, Elia watched as Cullen became red in the face causing her to laugh a little.

 

“The band is about to play. I figured you would like to dance-”

 

Elia paused and looked to the ladies who were curiously looking at her, then looked back at Cullen now with a wider smile.

 

“With me.”

 

Cullen looked over to the women then back at her, realizing what she meant.

 

“Oh! Oh of course, I-I’d be honored Inquisitor.”

 

Cullen gave a small bow then held out his hand towards her. Elia look it and gave him a warm smile. The two then quickly began to walk towards the ballroom. Cullen let out a small sigh.

 

“Thank you Elia.”

 

“Well I figured you could use some help.”

 

He laughed as he shook his head.

 

“They wouldn’t stop. I was going mad. Who likes dancing anyway?”

 

She did. Elia looked down at the floor and watched her knees kick against the skirt of her dress. She could feel her stomach drop a bit. It seemed really stupid now that she was thinking about it but Elia enjoyed dancing. It was fun, and at times to be romantic.

 

“I-I mean, it’s n-not terrible!” 

 

Elia broke out her thoughts as Cullen tripped over his words.

 

“I-I just… uh… It’s not something for me, is what I mean.”

 

She gave him a small smile.

 

“I know what you meant. We don’t actually have to dance if you don’t want to.”

 

“No! No! It’s quite alright. Besides with the scene we caused back with the ladies, I think they would find it rather suspicious if we didn’t.”

 

“I think you’re right. That beautiful woman with the red dress seemed to be eyeing you up, interested in her?”

 

“Her?!”

 

Cullen had a look on his face like he was offended by her remark. 

 

“I'm not interested. Besides there are far better women, women who would rather pick up sword and fight, than what they do here.”

 

For the months that Elia has known Cullen he never seemed interested in anyone. Not that it was a problem but most of the Inquisition were either finding love or just someone to be with. It was a dark time and the people of Thedas needed each other. As much as Dorian tried to denied it to her, she knew he was with Bull. Blackwell fancied Josephine, Sera seemed keen on Dagna, Creators, even Cassandra and Varric seem to have a thing. 

 

Elia took a closer look at Cullen. Even in the low warm light, Cullen looked tired. He was always working endlessly up in his tower. Making sure everyone was safe, making sure our troops were trained well, making sure to give her to best advise he could in order for her to lead the Inquisition. The lines on his face seemed more prominent and the bags under his eyes hung heavy. And yet his eyes were sparkling. Ember and all. The way he was looking at her... 

 

“Shall we?”

 

Elia shook out of her thoughts and stared at the handsome man who was standing in front of her with his hand extended to her. They were standing in the middle of the ballroom and everyone seemed to be staring at them. The Empress and her cousins were standing up above waiting for them as well. Cullen started to panic a little.

 

“Uh... E-Elia?”

 

Elia took a deep breath, gave the brightest smile, and took Cullen by the hand. He pulled her in close and placed his shaky hand on her waist while she placed hers on his shoulder. Elia took one last look around the room, everyone was really watching them. She could even spot Dorian and Varric on the second floor watching them. Elia's heart was beating wildly now, and in a way she could feel his as well. She could feel Cullen's entire body shaking, looking so closely now. He was nervous. 

 

“R-ready?”

 

“As, I'll ever be.”

 

And the music began. Cullen led her around the ballroom floor with such grace it surprised her. Elia could feel his grip on her tighten as he twirled her around then pulled her back, closer than ever. Elia couldn't help but lock her eyes on his scared lips. Her cheeks started to flush at the thought of how close he was to her. She could feel the heat raiding off his body and the smell of spices filled her nose.

 

“I... I didn't know you could dance Commander.”

 

Cullen smiled then twirled her around once again.

 

“Well if I'm being completely honest, I asked Josephine to teach me.”

 

The noble men and women watching one by one began to join together as couples on the floor and joined them. Elia returned her attention to Cullen, he asked Josie to teach him how to dance? Elia tilted her head as she looked at him curiously.

 

“Why? Aren't you the one who told me these kinds of events are a waste of time?”

 

Cullen laughed at her teasing.

 

“I just wanted to be prepared should this happen while we were here. I'm here for you tonight Elia, remember?”

 

Elia felt her heart skip a beat. Here for her. Cullen's grip tightened once more and finally he dipped her down as the music died. The crowd around them began to clap for their dance, but all Elia could focus on was his eyes. His smile and how fast her heart was beating.

 

\--

 

Elia pushed the balcony doors open and as she did a cool breeze blew past her. It felt good to get out of the palace. The threat was over. Unfortunately for the Empress, her cousins were responsible for everything. Having the entire fate of the world sit on her shoulders was stressful, but now that the future she saw was no longer possible, Elia could breathe a little.

 

She rested her elbows on the banister and looked over the garden of the palace. She watched as the nobles mingled with one another. She even saw one young man fall into the large fountain. This entire night was odd, nothing she expected. From all the romance books she read nothing could prepare her from dealing with “the game”. 

 

“I'm not surprised to find you out here.”

 

Elia turned around in surprise to see Solas walking over to her. Elia gave him a puzzled look. What in Thedas was he wearing on his head? Solas rested his arms against the banister as he stood by her.

 

“Thoughts?”

 

Elia poked at his helmet.

 

“What are you wearing?”

 

Solas smiled.

 

“Dorian had me wear it, he said it seemed “fitting”.”

 

Elia shook her head as she looked back at the garden. She felt Solas wrap an arm around her and pull her close to him. Elia rested her head against his shoulder and let out a small sigh. Solas slowly rubbed his hand against her back, like he was comforting her. He knew, he always knew how she was feeling. He never really had to ask but he could always figure out what was bothering her, and in some way that was a relief for her.

 

“There's still so much left we have to do...”

 

“There is still trouble ahead, but you did well.”

 

The cheers began to pick up as the music started up again. Solas turned back towards to the door. He took a few steps back from her and bowed as he held out his hand towards her.

 

“Before the music dies down, dance with me.”

 

Elia was awestruck. She stared at him with a dumb look on her face. This was what she read about. The sweet and charming prince asking the princess for their hand in a dance. And they dance and danced the night away. The soft glow from the moonlight casted against his pale skin, and it almost made him look God-like in that moment. His piercing green eyes watching her carefully while there was his lovely smile plastered on his face. Elia smiled sweetly at him and took his hand.

 

“I'd be happy to.”

 

Solas led her to the middle of the balcony floor, wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. Elia placed her hand on his shoulder and let her body sway against the music with him. It felt like the world froze, it was just them in that moment. Just like Cullen, it surprised her, he could dance as well?

 

“You dance?”

 

Solas chuckled.

 

“Yes. I've had many chances to do so.”

 

Elia raised her brow at him.

 

“Many chances?”

 

Solas laughed at her jealous tone.

 

“In my younger days, I did.”

 

Elia hummed. She often wondered what Solas was like in his younger days. Whenever Elia asked him about what his home village was like or how his family was, he would simply say he lived a simple life and left home at an early age. But he also mentioned how arrogant and cocky he was. A hot head. Now Solas is completely different, at least from what he described as his younger self. Elia broke out of her thoughts as she felt Solas ran his hand along the base of her back and pushed her against his chest. He began to eye her lips.

 

“You did well tonight, like I knew you would.”

 

He pressed his lips against her brow. Elia shivered a little at the touch of his soft lips. It almost felt like a small jolt of lightening struck through her body. Elia took the opportunity to rest her head against his chest and wrap her arms around his waist as they continued the move along with the music. Elia closed her eyes and just let herself drown on in the moment. The warmth against her skin brought the comfort she yearned for all night. She was in her safe haven, in his arms. Even with all the horror and chaos she had to endure, in a way she was grateful for everything that has happened to her so far. Without it, would she and Solas ever find each other? Maybe not. Elia held him a little tighter at the thought, she wouldn't know what her life would be like without him. She loved him so much. Too much that the thought of losing him send waves of pain to her heart. 

 

“Vhenan?”

 

The music stopped. Elia hadn't even realized it stopped for a while now. They were just embracing each other in the middle of the open balcony. She looked up at him and gave him a quick smile. Solas returned with one in kind and placed his lips against hers. She melted into him and lavished in the feeling he was giving her. As they parted Solas looked around. After a few seconds he then grabbed a hold of her hand and led her out the doorway back into the palace. Surprised, Elia held on to his hand tightly as she tried to keep up with his pace.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“I want to show you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmmmmmmmm Elia darling I think you like Cullen, no? I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile guys but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I can tell you right now some sweet smut action is gonna happen soon :)


End file.
